A Certain Scientific Code Vader
by Zzz-Awakening
Summary: A Collaboration series to Viperslim90's Swordwander fanfic. As well as a fanfic of To Aru Majutsu no Index (A Certain Magical Index) Academy City. Tedashi Hamaski a young hacker/inventor freshmen who seeks vengeance upond academy city as the vilgante Code Vader but when he cross paths with a mysterious girl (Akahana Yoko) Tedashi becomes the fearsome digital hero Code Vader.
1. Chapter 0 - A Certain Cyber Tech Villian

Academy City, a city that has a general population of two million three hundred thousands eighty percent of them being students. A city of science, it's what would be called a giant experimental city. Which brings together the forefront of scientific technology.

It's said to be a twenty and thirty years difference between the technology used in academy city and everywhere else. But that's not all...

A hoodie fourth-teen-year-old teenager, runs for his life within the dark factory. It was the death hour of his time as green lasers flashed from above, almost striking him. The beam left behind a melted hole from where it traveled from.

"Espers ... damn espers fu, hehe. The boy felt a tingle sensation from the endangering feeling. But that feeling wasn't his own, and for that only made what he was doing felt more right.

Those who come to Academy City aim for the city's interesting for their highly advanced technology and scientific evolution, and most of all those who attend and enrolled as students take part in the Power Curriculum Program. A program designed to unlocked a student's potential in gaining and improving supernatural powers, known as Esper powers.

"Come out, come out! Simultaneously your first action was to run, which only mean that you're a level zero." The lady struck another laser far and wide opening up the celling she fired above among the huge hole a shadow figure appeared within the shadows.

"And your ability it's rather far beyond the edge of society! You implied electrons to an ambiguous state, where both particle as well into wave motion. The electron manipulation directly emitted into raid high speed in the form of an high-speed particle-wave Cannon isn't that right! Rank #4, level 5, and leader of the criminal organization ITEM! Mugino Shizuri!

"Oh wow, it's nice that you indeed got your info straight for a weakling you're at least not an idiot. But you surely don't realize there's no option in this for you." The beauty lady then made a sudden wicked smile as green orbs of light begins for form around here. "You really think you can out run me!" One of the orbs center into place as she poke her index finger out lunching it into a wave. "Hmph?" In ponder incoming bricky rubble toss towards her direction which effort of attack only seem worthless to her as she fired her deadly assaulting election wave at his direction phasing going right through the the brick towards the hoodie shadow boy. Her wicked smirk was undone by the the reveal of the boy's healthy state.

"At high speed when striking other objects the electrons are unable to react either as particle or in wave because of their state. Normally, electrons have a mass close to zero, but because they are stuck or "stopped" at this state they take the form of a seemingly solid object, which has become a pseudo-"wall" due to the "stopped" state, and then creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons that pierces through a target at the same velocity that it was fired. ... But spit seconds are calibrated during that stopping period slowing down those deadly attacks. In other words your electronic waves are too slow.

"Your full of it, my attacks move at fifty to ninety-nine percent of the speed of light!"

"And so divide that even further! And let's not actually compare the energy of the wave rather the electrons themselves that move or more like drift to accurately explain your process attacks."

"Don't you dare lecture me about my ability you low rate scum level 0! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Mugino waste no time she fired another beam of green light towards him. The dark rubble of dust filtered over where her attack enter. The tech hoodle boy jump down two layers below from her where the attack was and smile viciously looking up at the girl.

"It's not who I think I am. It's what Academy City's dark side thinks I am (Code Vader) the entitlement that's been given and it's one that they soon all will regret! Don't let it get to you, I know I'm no where near on the level of rank 4 precious killing machine Meltdown! And thats just another monster's villain that they created!"

"So what you think you're some kinda hero that will serve justice against science?"

"Just another low life villain just as you are!"

"This is getting doll I grow impatient just row over and die!"

"It's not a good idea to shoot down from where I'm at now. The hoodie boy with a googles made a serious glare towards her as he pull the wrapped up weapon malice blade like tool from off his back.

"Tsk!" She ignore the boy and circle a orb of an electron. "You think you got me all figured out to bad for you all that crap and mockery would have worked on a lower level Esper ... but a level five like me has more to put on the table than one attacked!"

She fires the green light towards the boy and he quickly swings the hype tech malice as if it was an baseball bat. Before she realized a sound cling. Something that an Esper ability would come off as. Before she realized it the green laser seemed to drifted away as a purplish white laser from him going into another direction. Below her.

"What did you do?" she uproars wavering her fist. "That was ... the first ranked Esper's ability!" Suddenly something seemed to set off before her, she looked down the layers below her. It was an oil tank with a warming sign to keep away from heat. She immediately panicked and tried to run but was blown away from the tanks exploding. The hoodie boy was also blown back but as he took precaution as he planned this he already took cover before its destruction.

Mugino quickly recover in insanity as she strive to killed the mysterious individual. She look down to see he was nowhere to be found and then smile to realize there was no possible way he could have survived that explosion.

"Serves that bastard right! Hmph! No wonder why the they called ITEM to put him in his place." She pulled out a cell and walked away to confirm the kill. "Yeah I know, had no choice we'll just take a smaller reward. No judge me! This target was irritating!"

Below even further, underneath the factory. The hoodie boy survive being blown below a hidden passaged way. He took in as much air as possible which seem to be the lacking of deprived of oxygen. He begin to take sense to the matter of hand and continued move forward.

That monster that this city created is just one out of the seven level fives of Academy City. That's what he thought the world is sightly lucky that the city was only capable of creating only seven of them. But seven was still too many to him. The world Tedashii Hamasaki lived in was a originary world but the city was overwhelming breathtaking. There was never a dull moment, as amazing high value and luxurious advanced it was so as out chaotic. The nature of having super powered kids lightning up electricity at delinquents for messing with them was frightening to him. And that also implies the other way around where delinquents with Esper powers almost killing someone. But that wasn't even the problem to Tedashii.

There where protection such as Skill-Out and Judgement but was that enough he thought. It wasn't because that potential was nothing due to the city's problem, just like any other town there was a corrupt side and for Academy City that was known as the dark side. Hits, dirty scandals and war flare up within the dark side. And if someone died or was harm in the battle between darkness, Academy City's technology covers the causalities depending on how important that individual is.

In fact Tedashii dig in obsession and found hidden files hacked online, about clones being produced from the level five rank 3#. This also confirms that some of these said level fives the strongest in the entire city is among the darkness. With example Mugino of ITEM.

But even that wasn't what Tedashii true goal was, more rather than justice it was vengeance.

Tedashii pulled the hyper tech like Mace from out its damaged cloak wrap and continued on the straight path until he made his way to a hidden lab room with a pod and computer.

"It's over Academy City I've finally won." Tedashii uproar out loud to himself within the empty fibered room. From where Tedashii was at School District 23 The Tree Diagram Information Receival Center. Which in name receives data from the supercomputer the tree diagram. "The whole city ... no the whole world will know of your filthy secrets! How you poison people and all the cruel darkness rap up with it. Hacking this and exposing all of Academy city's data into the system.

Tedashii air up his virus equipment to the system trying to upload all the data to transfer everything online to the public but something wasn't right. "No signal ... what is this? I'm sure I'm at the actuate location, damn it I can't go online with my cellular data I'll be tracked down by the signal. And I can't risk anymore exposure, the level 5 thinks I'm dead and I'm just fortunate enough that AIM decoyed bot worked getting rid of AIM Stalker. Hmm ... oh, I know I'll use space camera to at least get some visual perception, after tracking it. ... ... there! Got it! Well it was fun Academy city, well some what. Having hopes and dreams only to get squished by the irony, to being use as a puppet for their experimental observation. You won't ruin anyone else as how you've done me!"

'Click.'

Tedashii's wicked smile was soon undone by the visual of what is seen on footage.

"... What? It can't be ... This no way. The tree diagram is destroyed! What the hell but how! Academy City damn them! They must have figured out my plan and probably destroyed the tree diagram themselves, before I could use it! Damn them! Tedashii smack his fist down against the keyboard in frustrating and accidentally trigger a one of the buttons. Sudden from behind him the mysterious pod begin to shift on activating. Tedashii turned around whip out his weapon and handgun locking on to the pod.

The pod slowly drifted open, as oxygen drifted out. The machine opened reviewing to be a unconscious naked girl inside. Her body tumble over into Tedashii arms. He begin to panicked dropping all his weapons as she enters his arms.

"What the hell!" Tedashii squeak nervously.

"Orihime 1..." she said in a faint voice." Tedashii looked at the girl and can tell she was still unconscious.

"Tch, damn it all... what the hell am I doing..." Tedashii made some sense to himself, he took off his hoodie and cover her in with it.

He later made his way out the facility taking her with him on his back. Until he got to his custom made motor bike and had her held tight to him driving carefully home.

"Who are you supposed to be..." Tedashii though to himself... there really isn't a dull moment in academy city.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Certain Scientific Delta

"Man! What the hell have I gotten myself into." Panicking back and forth outside his room. Tedashii Hamasaki feared for his manhood for what was behind the other side in his room. From there was a naked lady that he carried back into his home unconscious in his bed covered by his blankets. It was the next day after the events of yesterday night. And to his suspense Tedashii didn't actually come up with whats next after she awakens.

"What the hell are you doing Tedashii!" The boy cried to himself. "When she wakes up she would probably assume I took advantage of her in her sleep. Then she'll go around Academy City telling everyone I'm some lowlife scum who would do anything to touch a girl's body. From there I'll be seen as a creep who drugged women, and take advantage of them! Damn it I gotta come up with something! Oh I know! I'll just tell her that ... I have her hostage, and want ... no that doesn't sound about right! I'm just gonna have to go with saved from a kidnapped, damn it! It's no use maybe I'll just have to be honest and admit I found her ..."

Suddenly Tedashii pause at and thought about what she unconsciously said from the previous night. "Orihime 1, Orihime 1... if I recalled correctly, Orihime 1 was that satellite to monitor many aspects of the city's weathering patterns, and security. In other words this mysterious girl that was also found there must have some connection to the tree diagram's destruction, or maybe at least to it..."

Tedashii jump to his roller chair towards his computer and begin studying more info to academy city. Within seconds of tiring down a firewall with ease he check into Academy city's data bank of students.

"Bright ... very, bright..."

"Yeah a very bright idea indeed! Whatever she came from I know having her means I at least have something over Acdeamy City!"

"She? Processing ... ... 99-100% data complete... What you are referring to my response is inaccurate, light is a electromagnetic radiation within a portion of electromagnetic spectrum that is perceived by the human eye... so there for light can not have a gender as it is not an mammal."

"Well duh I wasn't really talking about bright as in the room but rather in the definition of an idea with a unique or shrewd thought..." Tedashii pause and just realized he was no longer talking to himself... he turned around and got a glimpse of the red haired girl with hazelnut colored eyes, and smooth silky white skin. She was barely covered from Tedashii's covers or rather she wasn't trying to cover her birthday suit almost letting her breast hang out.

"Wahh!!" Tedashii Squeaked falling out of his chair. "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th...The GIRL! Boobbes!!" His red blushing face quickly cover his face face in shame.

"..." The girl stood there unfazed, at the latter. Tedashii just waited for the worst getting slapped, throw out the window, whatever girls do when guys acted prevented or by miss understandings. But she never made any reaction she just stood there empty to his crying shout. "... ... Yes, I am a girl."

"Tch, what are you doing aren't you gonna get dress or hide something."

"... Hmm, why would I do that?"

"Because you're a girl!"

" ... If that is the reason why I should ... then I guess ... I'll use this fabric material that I awaken with."

"... Awaken? What do you mean by that?" Tedashii opened his eyes and slowly turned back around, only to see her wrapping herself in his cover sheets.

"Awaken by descend in codified ... I will need a password to identify coding ... ABA-Aphla, 90011777325 ... -

"Huh?"

"... As you failed to answer the password ... I can confirm that you are not my orbit potcon 8."

"Wait what, that was way too fast, damn it I knew it." Tedashii begin to finally make sense scratching his head. "Okay ... so awaken must mean active what actived what did I do?" Tedashii study her empty emotionless stare then sigh realizing that since he failed that first response she wasn't going any further on detail. "You know what just forget it. I gotta do something about your birthday suit problem, so I'll let you wear some of my clothes then I'll buy some for you." Tedashii walked over to his closet and started picking out the most decent choice for her. "I hope your fine with pulling off the tomboy act for a little minute."

"Tomboy? ... Processing ... ... ..."

"I don't know if you can..."

"Shut up!"

"Tch!" Tedashii titled his head in annoyance.

"... ... ... ...unidentifiable."

"Can I talk now?"

"... Yes."

"Well, a Tomboy is a wannabe boy. Now here put these on."

"A wannabe boy."

"I don't have, panties so you're gonna have to make do, without it." Tedashii awkwardly said scratching his head." He waited from out his room listening to the phase processing, until she came out neatly dress. He got up and took a good look at her then sigh. "No good you're the size of a loli, with B size no C size cup, which is quite odd. How old are you?"

"... ..."

"Come on you can at least tell me your age."

"I am, fifteen years old."

"Good, wait you're a year older than me, wow. Well, I guess it makes somewhat sense. Tedashii noted starring at her chest. Suddenly a clicking noise tick next to his computer Tedashii looked over to his code jailbreak telephone. "Well come on let's get a move on," Tedashii said getting ready himself, he put on a Black a different but normal hoodie on and handed her a baseball cap.

"... Move on?"

"Yeah, I've made a tracker wave linked just in case someone was on the pursue of me." Tedashii check his peephole then opening the window from in his room.

"...Is someone there?"

"No, but can never be too careful. Hurry I'll take you out to eat."

"... While being pursued?"

"I can cancel out the signal but it'll take some time. That's why I can't stay in one place, and besides if we do get spotted the last place I wouldn't want to get located at is my home. Now please come with me ... damn it what was your name again?"

"..."

"Please don't have me going around calling you girl all day."

"... It's ... Akahana ... Yoko."

"Akahana Yoko." Tedashii repeated confirming her name and smile. He reached for her hand and helped her climb out his window. Tedashii grabbed his cell, and wrapped up deformed malice blade that he used against the level five and headed out the window.

Moments later...

The two sat down at a table as the girl looked at the menu. Tedashii study her completely curious if she was actually gonna eat. He then look down to his hacked phone in a text message confirming that the signal tracker been shut down.

"There they shouldn't fine us for awhile." Tedashii smile confirming that they were safe.

The waiter walked up on the two placing their order drinks to them. "Do you two know what you will be eating today?" The waiter asked while bowing his head.

"Oh yeah, some chilly fries please and black coffee, without the sugar.

"..." Akahana stare at the menu with the same dull face she that she's had since she woken up.

"You, know you don't have to eat if your not hungry."

"... I want this one." She pointed to the biggest bulgur.

"The Maximillion Bulgur! Are you sure about ... that?"

"... I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"... The bulgur is six hundred and fifty-eight yen alone."

"Uhh, so."

"... But."

"Don't worry yourself too much, I'm not homeless are struggling on wages not to mention six hundred and fifty-eight yen is not a lot."

"... ... ..."

"You know how about that, and a combo meal."

"... Combo meal? ... proc..."

"It's French fries, and a drink with the bulgar!"

"...Okay." The girl lower her head while still displaying the same dull stare.

"Okay will that be all?" The waiter ask while writing the order on a ticket.

"Yes and thank you." Tedashii relied and the waitr thank and head to make the call.

Tedashii was bother that she haven't made any other facial reaction since she's been awake, and the only way he read her was if she tells him.

"... Is something the matter?" She asked really curious to his studied face.

"It's nothing, it's not like you're gonna tell me exactly who you are."

"... My name is ... Akahana..."

"I know your name I mean, why were you in that pod back in district twenty-three."

"... ... ..."

"Tch! Never Mind!"

"... At low levels, caffeine can help increase alertness and focus. However, too much can cause jitteriness, nervousness, headaches, and increased blood pressure. Since children are smaller than adults, the amount of caffeine needed for this to happen is lower."

"What?"

"... The dark brewed liquid substance of coffee beans you order."

"You know ya, could have just called it coffee."

"... Coffee contains caffeine which cause insomnia, nervousness and restlessness, stomach upset, nausea and vomiting, increased heart and breathing rate, and other side effects. Drinking unfiltered coffee can increase total cholesterol, low-density lipoprotein cholesterol, and levels of another type of blood fat called triglycerides. This might also increase the risk of developing heart disease. So why take these risks at such a young age fourth-teen? Is it because of that red electromagnetic radiation?"

"Oh your taking about the signal tracker, no I've already fixed that problem for now. I just didn't get any sleep that's all."

"How many seconds of sleep that had last night. It is currently known that someone of the age twelve to eighteen need proximity twenty-eight thousand, eight hundred seconds of sleep..."

"Okay! Okay! I lied okay! I did get some sleep!" Tedashii said giving in and beg the girl to stop. "*Sigh* look don't go around telling the world about this okay. Something happened to me a long time ago... I tried an experiment, and not only it failed, well for me but it had some side effects... and one of those side effects is that I like coffee now."

"... Side effects?"

The waiter returned placing their food on the table, "Here you go! Please enjoy."

"Thank you..." Tedashii said waving his hand. The waiter bowl his head as Tedashii ask "Can you get us some bread as well as another drink of coffee for me."

Tedashii turn over to Akahana that started eating her sandwich, he then smile and sigh over relief. "That's good," Tedashii said laying back against his chair.

"... Hmm?" Akahana looked up curious.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry I'm just relief that you're eating, that only mean you are at least human I'm sure of it now."

"... ... ..."

"Well I mean you're oblivious human, hehe...I'm sorry by the way you talk you kinda speak as if your some droid."

"... Oh that you are correct I am indeed a droid."

Tedashii look at her as if she was a complete moron and said, "You know I don't take to kindly to tenses."

"... What I am confirming is valid."

"So what your telling me is that you are a droid like these cleaning bots out there. And your eating food that I sent money for fun?"

"... If it satisfied your natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances than I can at least inform you that I am at least thirty percent human. But I still have to confirm that I am indeed a droid or rather you put it, cyborg."

"Cyborg huh, so you were at least mostly human back then."

"... Yes, but I cannot identify that information."

Tedashii smack the table with his clenched hand and said, "Are you serious? I'm pretty sure your past has nothing to do with your coding secrets."

" ..."

"What are you completely useless to me then? Or maybe since you're mostly machinery I'll have to get the info some other kinda way?"

"... I'll have to apply to you that is indeed impossible without the password."

"Oh don't you worry about a thing, I'll fine out." Tedashii said clicking something hidden in his phone which started blinking. "And when I do I'll make Academy City, pay."

"... So you are a terrorist? Identifying ... ... ... 95-100% ... ... No you are not a terrorist you are Tedashii Hamasaki a resident of Academy City, and student as well as a level "0"..."

"That's enough you don't need to go around yelling out level "0!" "

"... Does it bothers you,"

"No I'm fine it's no different then before I took the Power Curriculum Program, so who cares."

"... But you do care."

"What?"

"That's why you brought that blunt stick." She pointed at the gear machinery that he used against the level 5 Esper.

"Oh this no that's not why this is a something that I made."

"... To feel safe."

"Well! Who can blame me! Where all Guinea pigs and we have to deal with super powered monsters on a daily basics and our only protection is a basic police force called Anti-Skill and kiddy judgement, how am I supposed to be safe when I'm a level "0" child Error..." Tedashii stop himself mid sentence in complete shock that he let himself throw out so much info on himself rather identifying her.

"... Did you say Child Error in..."

"I'm done here!" Tedashii got up with a tensive killing vibe glare.

"... But you haven't got your second order..."

"I only order that to keep attention from the dark side. Tch you where right okay, come on let's get you some clothes because I'm tired of seeing you in mine."

_

From among a roof top two lab coat scientists stood atop of Academy City 

"Well, hehe it seems he's on the move, what the hell is that bastard doing?"

"Should we..."

"Yeah tell the Science Association I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Certain Heart Taking Touch

Within the underground of district 7 lies a underground shopping center. Tedashii stare at the a electronic bulletin board from inside a clothing store which states "September's 14th news, weather which is sunny, and future information of Endymion opening ceremony for September 19th.

"Tch, I can't believe there actually doing this. Those scientific bastards there really making a elevator into space! They haven't even came up with a way to roam through space without a loss of fluid volume with twenty-two volume of blood included!"

"... It have seemed that you are taking the scripted information to that informative electronic chopper board as a reference to a being larger, better or worse than the accurate description that the data refers to." Akahana comments behind the dressing curtains to the obnoxious aggravated Tedashii

"Wut, wait are you stay that I'm exaggerating?"

"...Yes." She said throwing Tedashii's borrowed clothes above the curtains into his hands.

"Well! I'm still telling the truth you know! Whatever there stating is absolute bullshit! They have not discovered a way for the human body to physically maintain blood flow within the fabric of space so that individual could have blood traveling to the heart other than lower half or upper half of the human body, if they wanted to they would have to make gravity somehow exist in space!"

"... That is inaccurate, it has been established since early 1930's since the first space suit Soviet SK-1 suit worn by Yuri Gagarin in 1961."

"I wasn't referring to us having space suits, I was bring up the fact that Academy City is making some tour city for actually space no matter how much equipment they have won't last long for some ridiculous fun terrain trip for space.

"... ... Processing ... .."

"Are you serious? What you forgot how to dress now."

Akahana came out the curtains in a white, and black striped dress.

Tedashii phone silently vibrated quoting in text signal hack drive ready. "Yes finally at last." Now that his signal hack drive is ready and if what she said is true that she's a droid, Tedashii could hack her information. Taking cation would be best now, he doesn't need this girl having some crazy detection system or her shutting off in front of all these people so it would be best for him to finish up back at his apartment. "Alright now come on let's go."

"... ... ..." The girl stood there not moving a muscle.

"What?" Tedashii said looking back towards the girl's condition.

"...You did not form judgement about the fabric selection, based on your accurate or notable knowledge."

"Umm, so?"

"... I am rather experiencing discontent about the fabric due to your lack of concern and interest... I will dismiss the fabric and select another set of materials used to meet expectational value."

"Wait what!? No don't do that. That would just waste a bunch of time!" Tedashii pleaded but Akahana ignore him taking a whole set of clothes and stormed into the curtains. Tedashii pause for a second in disbelief of what just happened "Despite the dull face, did she just get mad? I can't believe this, how did I get myself into this.

"Haaaayyyyaaaaa!!!" A incoming voice uproar across from the entrance of the clothing store. A girl charged towards Tedashii gliding straight into the air with a dragon kick Tedashii causally ducked over as the girl tumbled over crashing into the wall. "Owww! Darn you Tedashii!" The rose back up forming a karate stance.

Tedashii rose up then took a good look at the girl, "Shoulder length black hair, light sea green eyes, a height of 5'4" from China now, she's here in Japan of Academy city and quickly advanced to the level 4 Esper. Good seeing you China Beijing's golden choice, Li mei Xiaodan." Tedashii said sarcastically, "What brings you here Aura Storm?"

"Hynaa! Hamasaki! I feel at great glory now that I am a level 4, my family do think so too! Papa and Mama, brought me to Academy City's shopping center to celebrate my level up! And having a party yes!" Li mei said loudly wiggling around with excitement. Lei pause and observe the wrapped up weapon strapped to Tedashii back. "Ooo hohoho! I see what this is!"

"Huh?"

"You where performing secret art of training behind my back outside school to get leap above me!"

"What?" Tedashii said scratching his head.

"Oh don't act like you forgotten our bet! Who would reach level 5 first between you and me!"

"Oh that...about that."

"Nice try!" Li Mei flexibly stretch one of her legs like a baseball player performing a pro pitch throw. As she position herself sudden sparks of pure whitish purple radiation with rainbow texture rapidly emitted and cloak around her body. Her leg came down as she threw a radiant whitish shine ball of the size of a baseball, at Tedashii who was then blown back from the intensive pressure.

Everyone turned their attention at the two Espers as if they were a young couple that was having a lovers quarrel.

Tedashii who caught the radiant ball that burned his hand until it dissolve into nothing got up and clenched his other fist. "Can you give it a rest already damn Esper!"

"Oh that's what you want don't you! b"But you can't fool me! You made the entire school believe you actually recently dropped out of school but you don't fool me!" Li Mei said with one leg stretch up and hands in the form of a kung fu stance.

"Please just relax, okay everyone's staring!"

"Then come back to school tomorrow and fight me then! Due to your charade making our school look bad, I must punish you and beat you in humiliation just as you done the school's reputation! Going out and missing when very important visitors came by is unacceptable!"

"I can't! Alright now leave!"

"Why not!?"

"Because they were right. I did abandon school." Tedashii lower his head and turned his back away from the girl.

"...No way, but that can't be real... But we were supposed to be friends that will become level 5's someday."

"Friends? Like I'll ever risk being friends with a level Esper like you."

"Eh..." Li Mei lower her head covering her face up.

A student around their age with a green and white shield design armband on his right sleeve flashing it as if it was some weapon. "Judgement!!" The boy quickly entitle himself front and center of the two. "It is prohibited, to use Esper abilities among this district and frightened and endangering others as well please exit."

"What are you serious! I didn't do anything here she's the one..."

"He's innocent sir it was all me, he is a level 0 Esper. I'm sorry!" Li Mei with her head down bow her head then took off running out the store.

Tedashii sigh giving in, "Hey before I leave I need to go get my friend."

"It seems your friend left out the front door. You should really learn how to talk to ladies."

"Oh no not her..." Tedashii said looking over the dressing, the judgement guy bend down and pick up a paper slip from the ground.

"Here, I think she was about to give this to you, jerk." The judgement guy said handing Tedashii the slip paper. "You don't need to leave, just stay out of trouble." The judgement guy left holding hands with some girl with twin tails hair.

"Tedashii look at the slip paper note identifying it to be a invitation to the party Li Mei mention earlier. "Tch," Tedashii hurry and rush his way to dressing room. "Hey Akahana we need to leave now!"

"... I'm almost finished... I am processing the according calculations on the best combo."

"Calculations? What are you talking about? You are full of it hurry up..." Tedashii said stopping mid-sentence as she came out. She twirl around showing off her short yellow jacket, chop topping black shirt. With a red skirt, yellow and white striped stockings, and boots. With a red ribbon bow tiding up her hair together in a ponytail. Tedashii was left speechless and stun of her looks."

"... Well my outfit is incomplete, so let me..."

"It's amazing!" Tedashii said blushing. "I mean, ...Chmm!" Tedashii came to his senses reverting back to his poker face. "Your good enough now please let's go."

"Well since it's amazing then I can accept this pronoun description." Akahana confirms nodding with her hands on her hips." Despite the dull face, Tedashii felt unsure or better yet teased as if she seen through him.

"I said your good enough, alright don't go around mixing my words around..." Tedashii said a little embarrassed.

" ... I am certain that you've rated my custom design of that greatly astonishing."

Tedashii gave in looking away from her while blushing, "Okay, fine ... you look good, I like it ... a lot. Now come on we've been here for sometime now."

"... Okay..."

The two headed out the clothing store only for Akahana to get distracted and stun by a stuffed animal toy behind a carnival game.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tedashii said annoyed.

"Having you heard kid," the man behind the counter said, "This month marks the highest rate of countries and states sending rockets into space. It's a new dawn of science once we reach space."

"Oh that's right, the Venus contest, for the Endymion space elevator."

"Yup, sharp mind kid, I can tell you love Academy City."

"I wouldn't go that far..." Tedashii said scratching his head..."

"Oh well now nice young lady I see you got your eyes glued to that space alien."

"... I am astonished of your accomplishment of obtaining a Zeta Reticulan! From my database my data analyzed that the Zeta Reticulan was a species that existed in Zeta Reticuli, scene as and concept popularized in mass media, are often considered the archetypal idea of an alien. ... In ufology, the Zeta Reticulans are a type of reptoid often involved in alien abduction cases. ... Eye witness accounts simply describe them as being "grey" in color, which has given them their present day moniker. ... Such popularity has lead to countless homages, parodies, and nods to the idea of grey-skinned alien visitors... and yet you process one."

"Uhh, yeah it's a stuff..." the guy behind the counter said puzzled by the girl.

"... You must have obtained this during rocket lunch and must have to part of the event."

"... Well you must be a fan of aliens."

"... No... I am scripted icon of knowledge, Delta... And that is why I need that creature so I can construct, analyze, and correct the data that's in my system..."

"Okay, okay why not I just get the stuff alien toy. Geez, she's really full of energy." Tedashii said placing his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I dunno kid this game here is a very challenging one you'll have to hit this moving target plate to get a prize."

"Okay sounds easy," Tedashii confirm given him a some zenith."

"And depending on what the ball lands on confirms the points you get."

"Okay."

"And!! The toy that you want is the highest score meaning you will have to score with the yellow circle in the middle. Do you still wanna give it a go?"

"You don't know who I am dude."

"Hmph so be it." The man clicked the button turning the machine on. The target started dashing around up, down, left and right while rotating. "By the way kid if you hit the back of the target you lose points you only got three tries..." in mid sentence to the man's tips, Tedashii within seconds calculated and curl the ball, it bounce from the edge bouncing around the man's game pub, even almost hitting the man, bouncing up and smacking the middle target in the yellow zone. "What no way... on the first try."

The alien toy came down and rowed into Tedashii's hands. Tedashii handed Akahana the alien stuff animal to her.

"... You were able to analyze the calculations and vectors need for the ball then apply and hypothesis the force and momentum interaction of force. Was that an Esper ability?" Akahana ask curious of Tedashii performance.

"Huh, oh no... I'm just a mere level 0 and those skills are the intelligence of someone else shadow." Tedashii uncomfortable said scratching his head.

"What, you're a level 0, that was amazing kid."

"It's really not Tedashii said looking away from the two."

"It really was astonishing, Tedashii."

"Hmm." Tedashii turned back and smile at the girl.

"... what?"

"...You didn't pause when you said that."

"... oh... I guess not..."

"Okay let's go." Tedashii and Akahana left. Continuing down their path out district underground store center.

"Well those are some interesting kids."

"What the hell that son of a bitch doing playing with that bot?" The scientific Scientist observers from the cameras of the underground district while on the phone with someone . "Hey Move point can you do me a favor. I need to rip apart this son of bitch rat. I know him personally, and Espers are something he can't mentally handle. Ohh, you got some competition with a Esper that's a teleporter, guess we can't let Windowless Building's entrance teleporter rep look bad..uh, wow that bitch hung up on me. Well oh well, I guess it's time to stop playing dead anyways. Isn't that right Code Vader or should I stay Tedashii Hamasaki.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Certain Unpredictable Unit

Sunset arises as Tedashii and Akahana finally prepare to leave District 7, shopping center.

Akahana study the alien stuff prop, beaming with her eyes and touching every aspect of the fabric. "Processing complete..." she quotes with a dull stare, she lowered her head staring into the fabric of the prop."

"You do know that's not real right?" Tedashii worry of the girl's curiosity towards the alien prop.

"There is so far no proof, that aliens are real...but I can indeed confirm Academy City, and other countries lunch rockets into space this following month...due to that factor along... I can hypothesis that they've manage to discover and acquire another outside life form."

"You know that game counter merchant only said that to you, to get into your pockets, you know what sure, whatever floats your boat, maybe you should take that info to account. Tedashii smile and thought to himself about the girl's vast knowledge as well as her inexperienced life.

Akahana eyebrow rose pondering at Tedashii sudden change of nature while trying to process why he extended the trip. She look up and down at his extra baggage.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Tedashii annoyed by the girl's oblivious look at the bags he's carrying.

"... I was told by you that the indefinite continued progress of existence, was of the essence... and now it has seem that you only urgently hastily edger me, to advance your own prioritizing purchasing."

"Eh, and what if I did? Who saids you have any right to put me in question?" Tedashii look back at the girl's dull face. Sweat drift from the tension vibe she gave off.

"... I see..."

"Huh?"

"... So you are a categorizing individual who locates unclothe females, and purchase them some.

"What don't say stuff like that! Blah people are starring now..." Tedashii sigh giving in to the girl's occasions. "Here, there actually for you!" He handed the girl her the clothes that were tucked away in the shopping bags. "Despite dull stare that you give out, you're really easy to read."

"... Processing.."

"Processing what now?"

"... Shut up!"

"No! What do not need to update that information for? You tend to say or give off body movements of someone who is angry, of course I can read that!"

"... I am aware of your observational abilities... What I need to comprehend is your cause, explanation, or justification for your actions of purchasing these sets of fabrics... While I've already acquire the ones you've already purchase that are already equipped."

Tedashii blush looking away from her while scratching his head remising from beginning of the day, "Well you were naked... what are you gonna wear the next day, and the day after that? You can't possibly wear the same outfit every single day.

"I won't need fabric inside the tube..."

"What your planning to go back to, that pod?" Tedashii's tense face shifted into a unease concerning unpleasant frown.

"... Where else would I direct to?" Akahana tilted her head rising one eyebrow.

"Well, ... I don't know! But you can't seriously considering going back into that pod?"

"... Why?"

"Because I dunno its weird!"

"... How so? I thought you knew everything..."

"I do!"

"Then you should already know."

"... Tch!"

"... So you do not know ..."

"Well I can't hack and look up anymore further information about Academy City. The tree diagram is gone. Look I don't know why you where in that pod or whatever, but whatever that reason might be, it's not safe, these are the type of people that would apply any screw up act in the name of science. These are the type of people that would open your head making tweaks like your some robot..."

"That's right," Akahana said cut cutting Tedashii off mid-sentence... I am a droid now... so what is the harm in that?" Akahana words left Tedashii with a scare faced terrified of the later.

"Whatt..have ttthey, done to you?" Tedashii stuttered said holding the girl's arm tightly.

"... This tensive vibration ... isn't for me... for I am a droid nothing more nothing less, this cry from help it's for you..."

"Bullshit!" Tedashii said angrily holding the girl's arm even more tightly.

"...Is it not ... if so the active equivalent indefinite continued progress of existence from when we met is of that of twenty-one thousand, six hundred seconds... You could have or rather impossible for the human mind to gain emotional attachment, not to mention that emotional attachment for machinery rate less effective than an actual fully human being... then if I would have to theoretically analyze your vast knowledge and frustration... your appearance at four AM in district 23... and your comments back at the restaurant... I can rather appreciate that you are scared of Academy City."

Tedashii froze up unable to react, he felt he could read her. But she could read him like an open book. Tedashii felt completely broken.

"... If you plan to use me for Academy City's information... do as you please, but you would at least need the password... otherwise it is impossible..."

"... Sure..."

Suddenly the power went out within the underground district shopping center.

Tedashii startled looking left in right all he could sense is darkness. His body begins to trembling feeling torn apart. But suddenly a warm embracing wrapped up over his body, he look down to feel Akahana hugging him. Her warmth softened his body calm his trembling body at ease. She talk like a robot, a verbal vocabulary wikipedia but was she ready some robot? How could someone like this actually feel like a human being.

A recon voice came from the microphone above the underground district echoing. "We apologize for the maintenance, please remain calm as we fix the problem, we will safety escort everyone outside through via teleportation.

"Tch damn it, why am Esper ability." Tedashii said annoyed couldn't they just find someone else to open at least one door, and have us go in single line." Tedashii said annoyed coming to his senses. "What if the Espers miscalculated their teleport costing an accident? Why do they have to use a Esper?" Tedashii said lowering his head and mumbling to himself. A sudden warm grip on his hand wrap around his hand, he turn to Akahana that was holding his hand.

"... Everything will be alright."

"... Than..."

"Because there's a reconstruction medical treatment..."

"Eh, thanks for ruining it."

The two waited for awhile, as they waited they could here the Esper ability had hand, but didn't see the teleporter. Tedashii thought back of the principles of teleportation but could not go deep on there capabilities due to them being a rare type of Esper ability.

"Man how many people where down here, it's was getting late after all there shouldn't be that many people to teleport, since certain students have curfew time to get back to their dorms."

"... Do you feel like your endanger?" Akahana, said tilted her hand.

"Well, the fact where trap here, and our way out is an Esper ability, I would have to kinda admit I do."

"... It's okay..." she said with her dull face. "Today you've shown me there's more to the data of the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death. So I'm confident that there's a positive outcome to this."

Tedashii look back at the girl that stare from across the distance, "You mean...life?"

"Thank you." Akahana noted, nodding her head assuring gratitude.

"But why?"

The power suddenly shifted back on the area from where Tedashii and Akahana stood from. From within the underground district shop there wasn't a single soul, in sight. the light flickered from the distance afar from them.

Tedashii and Akahana look left and right and then stare deeply at the black void space from afar. It was quiet but a dark sensation feeling tingle down Tedashii's spine.

"Tedashii, Tedashii, Tedashii, what the hell ya, doing boy." A familiar voice echo across from the dark section of the underground district shopping center.

Tedashii completely froze in shock, as the voice got louder, and clearer.

"No, it can't be?" Tedashii said in disbelief, the situation clouded Tedashii's mind so far that he felt he thought he was hallucinating.

"Oh yeah it is!"

"I ..I killed you!! I killed you! I KILLED YOU!!!"

Akahana look up at Tedashii completely surprise.

The light continues flicker on and off until it slowly adjust and finally turning on, blink of the past appeared as if it was a ghost of a horror film.

"You son of a bitch, you thought you did!" A malicious man appear from the shadows of death from hell appear before Tedashii Hamasaki, a flash from the past, a man of science. A certain scientific dark experiment, a certain scientific Kihara. "Long time no see boy." The shadows of Academy City's dark side finally reaches Tedashii.

"Kih..Kihara Akuma!" Tedashii said confronted by the demon of science. This tall man who was in his late thirties, chestnut kept slicked back style hair, rubbed his hand against his his stubby beard, then smile maliciously as his golden chain necklace tangled around his neck. "How?! Every researcher of the Dark May project was killed."

"Oh Tedashii your first attempt murder, of course you where gonna make a mistake. You should have just let miss Umidori do all the work thanks to her I'm the last researcher left of the Dark May Project." Akuma confirms snuggling his shoulders.

"How did you manage to get in here!?"

"Man you're not happy to see me huh? Well you little bastard, I mange to see my way in the same way everyone found themselves out."

"...That is futile, and cannot be done in any possible way for a non Esper..." Akahana quotes shaken her head frantically.

"That's because he does have a Esper, at least with him. Tedashii answer, whatever target us knew about one of us and use this lockdown as a way to separate us from the crowd."

"That's right! Now that's the IQ boy I'm proud of that made me take you in." Akuma said snapping his fingers once.

"Don't you dare go there!"

"Don't I? Ha! You can't say anything to me! When I found you, this city threw you away after the amazing IQ potential you display to them after you was confirm to been a abandoned level 0. And you and I prove we're gonna rule this city, that we were Kings of science. That Amata was just some lucky bitch to get his hands on Accelerator. Accelerator was already a built in success there was nothing scientific needed for that little rat, but you and those selected choices would have been a master piece, a true journey to science. And then you went and FUCK THAT ALL UP! You little rat pieces of shit went and fuck everything up! That little whore Kuroyoru Umidori! Then you, oh boy I couldn't believe you! You and Kuroyoru really went and put us in the grave, literally. But boy karma is sure a bitch! Ain't that right!"

"Tch! Damn you Kihara!!" Tedashii uproar In furious rage, his temper broke free clenching his fist bitting his lips in so hard that blood freely escaped his mouth. Tedashii's face shift into that of an murder of unfinished business.

"Oh that ain't good, you know what Tedashii, this is unhealthy of our relationship. I still see you as a worthy name of the Kihara name so how about this, I'mma run up and beat the living shit out of ya how's that sound. Ugghhaaaa!!" Kihara Akuma charge at the two balling up his left hand forming a left hook.

"...Anger level is engaging! System enter safety concision!" Akahana alerted herself forming a self defense stance.

"Get out the way Tedashii yelled out pushing Akahana away from him. "Run! Akuma isn't a fighter he's buffing!"

Tedashii tried to from a stance, but his timing was too short Akuma ran up and duck down forming a uppercut. Tedashii managed to at least prepare his hand to cover his chin so he could block and counter. But something begins to digitally morph into Akuma hand, as coding of digitalization form of that from a computer to reality. That scientific visualization turned into a metal glove. Akuma successful lands his uppercut lifting Tedashii into the air. Tedashii felt his brain literally bounce, almost causing concussion. Tedashii felt tremble over after his feet touch the ground causing him to tumble over. He quickly rose up only to get gut punch. Tedashii immediately spit out enormous amount of blood getting lunch back.

"You know Tedashii you're not that all a fancy fighter neither. Com on that's not all you!" Akuma said rising his metallic arm glove into the air as digital coding symbols form into matter into there very own eyes, into something else into a M60 machine gun.

Akuma let the whole chip at Tedashii who was already quickly pulled out the Malice weapon he brought with him as a shield running towards the same game counter from earlier . The Malice was completely useless as Tedashii look as the blood on his shoulder his was shot. Tedashii suddenly heard the phantom sound of digital coding activating once more.

"You see the potential you possessed Tedashii! After all you made this program, the imagining program 'virtual reality digital code-breaker!'"

Suddenly Tedashii could hear a plummet noise, in fear and jumped out with his instinct being accurate as the metallic glove dive into counter blown up. The recoiled did a number on Tedashii as he was whip back into complete defeat. All Tedashii could see was his blood, and fire on the side, all he could taste was blood. Akuma walked up on Tedashii beating up look and started kicking Tedashii.

"Don't worry you son of a bitch I'm not gonna kill you, oh no, that be too easy. No I'm gonna kill that little cunt Unmidori, then I'm gonna find the rest of those Gina pig rats and finish what the fuck I started. Then I'm gonna make a golden mine of success outta all ya! Then I'm gonna make a recon outta you, and make you into something else! I won't give up on you. You bet your sweat little ass I won't give up on my prodigy. Because failure and reconciliation is the essence of science! So get the fuck up you bastard we got work to finish."

Tedashii struggle to gasp air, he lunch out a weak futile punch at the man's foot. The scientists grown and sigh annoyed at the latter.

Suddenly a girl drifted towards Tedashii's aid into the air from behind Akuma, who easily evade her attack. Akahana engages Akuma who swiftly evaded her punches.

"Ohh! So you know combat too! Akuma knee Akahana in the gut with ease. She flew up as Akuma followed slamming her into the ground. Saliva escaped her mouth as he put her in a chokehold.

"Don't touch her!!! Tedashii yell out furious rising himself with will alone lunching his fist towards him.

Akuma free Akahana from his chokehold then unleashed his digital coding rocket metallic fist at her. She hit the wall being blown back from the recoiled damaged, this interrupted Tedashii's one chance of a clean hit missing Akuma laugh then followed up combing his attacks at Tedashii.

"Come now you can't be serious, what you give shit about this little toy, that is a harboring life form that only exist because of the 70% technology implanted into her, she has no true qualities of humanity, what the fuck you thought you can turn this little hook into a sex bot, haha! You filthy bastard, haha I guess that's my fault for never teaching ya how to fuck!"

Tedashii flew into his back spitting out blood to prevent himself from choking. He rolled himself over at before he spit anymore blood out. He clawed over to Akuma foot and pleaded "Please,"

"Huh?"

"She did nothing... she's a victim to this city that didn't even volunteer to the dark side like a pathetic son of villain like me."

"Villain? Ha, are those the words from you or the first rank Esper's wishes towards clones." Akuma comment froze Tedashii in shock, making him feel defeated mentally and physically by Akuma. "You don't even know what the fuck you dealing with, I knew it, you really are that Code Vader terrorist! Alright since you already know too much of Academy City I guess a little more couldn't hurt after all I'm not planning to kill you. Let me tell you the story of Orihime 0."


	5. Chapter 4 - A Certain Broken Subject

"They say the board chairman Aleister Crowler, always moves multiple plans concurrently while coming up with an alternative option for each of them. You could say he came up with a possible alternative for the Tree Diagram in case a meteorite would just come crashing down. But let's say that idea was already thought of but wasn't put into motion until now... Hey are you even listening you little shit?" Kihara Akuma said sitting aside from the beaten down Tedashii. He then kicked Tedashii's head trying to get a reaction from him only to get ignored.

Tedashii could physically stand but his legs refused to let him. His conscious told him to act but his body ignored his pleas. And most of all his thoughts told him to save himself, but his eyes locked towards the frail Akahana. But more importantly Tedashii had to make a decision.

Akuma pulls up his lab coat sleeve and looks at the time that ticks from his watch. "Hmm, okay yeah there's plenty of time left." Akuma stood up and stared down maliciously at Tedashii, posing his arms and hands up like a super villain, "The Tree Diagram is known as Orihime 1. I'm pretty sure you at least heard of that from this robot. You might have even been encountered, by a lockdown info protocol, ABA-Alpha code I'm assuming. The tree diagram was perfect but it was nearly impossible to govern Academy city's dark secrets without worrying about things being leaked or hacked. You see Academy City can't trust data because it's information that informs anyone who lays eyes on it. Last month the railgun discovered the level 6 shift experiment to have the 1st rank esper Accelerator reach level 6 by having him slaughtered 20,000 clones. Then there's Code Vader which apparently is or maybe you who attempted to display the Tree Diagram's data across the media with hacking capabilities. Might would have succeeded if for not the tree diagram's destruction. This proves that bringing back the satellite is dangerous itself! Not without an upgrade of course.

"Don't be so absurd!" Tedashii barley said in a pitch looking back at Akuma. "No matter how many upgrades and firewalls that Academy City improves if possible that Satellite will always get hacked. No ... matter what. Even if you kill a pathetic bastard like me someone else with another objective would, even if they are just bored as long as the tree diagram has a code it will always be tempter with."

"Yes of course, and you're absolutely right! But... What if the Diagram was now a new form? The form of an Esper. Something that does not require technical code online support to function, but rather its own type of signal something that is of tech but impossible to hack as it does not apply the same rules as other technical support."

"What?" Tedashii stared puzzled at Akuma as if he wasn't crazy enough.

"It's called Data mine."

"Data mine?" Tedashii repeats Akuma answer puzzled at the Akahana that tilted her head away from him in shame.

"Oh what?! You didn't know? So you were taking robots on dates after all, how pathetic haha haha! Hmph well anyways that said ability Data Mine is a very unique ability I would have to say so myself and so far the only of its kind that I know of. It's similar to that of mental out's ability to derived from the control of secretion chemicals in the target's brain, blood distribution, and cerebrospinal fluid, instead of controlling bio-electricity directly. But in this style of manner Data Mine allows the user to create to to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level, it expands a radius diffusion field as the signal kinda like WiFi, then once connected each is capable of analyzing the programming language. C programming language, source code you fucking name it all it takes is a little calculation from Hexadecimal formula then. But of course it's is a low level 1 esper incapable of achieving such standards at the level it's in. But with the resources similar to coffins or the level upper I'm pretty sure rising it's level shouldn't be difficult."

"What does that have to do with the tree diagram?"

"Where turning Data Mine into a satellite for the Tree Diagram into an Esper idea ability. Shouldn't be hard once we steal it from Aca-I mean Academy City would easily befitted from this and would hand us numerous of ways to transfer Esper abilities into machinery, a few days ago Hishigata Mikihiko, and his large mobile Coffin weapons was trashing shit up, well that was until the first rank intervened. So dispute whether it lives or dies does not matter as long as we have it!"

"It?!" Tedashii spotted some of his blood at Akuma. Balling up his fist picking up an inch of strength to crawling away from the mad scientist slowly trying to make his way to Akahana. "Bastards! You filthy bastards!" All Tedashii could conjure up. She said it herself, she was a droid nothing more nothing less but...

Akuma shrugs and sighs as he begins to crack his neck. "Come on make this easy. At least progress of what we're trying to do. This isn't just for some private database for the tree diagram. This is an evolution to science! We need the tree diagram, no more interruptions, no more errors. With the new improved Diagram our secrets won't be leaked and a successful Dark May Project Tedashii!! You will finally be an Esper! So give up on these shenanigans I'll get you what you truly want. And for the love of fucks stake don't stab me in the neck with a scalpel."

"Fu, fufu, Hahaha!" Tedashii begins to uncontrollably laugh in agony. He lifted his face from off the ground with his knees being what held him up, and continued to laugh. "You haven't changed since your supposed death Akuma!" Tedashii said in a sadistic tone.

"Tch, what the hell ya thinking now?"

"You ruined my life Akuma! Do you really think I'll help you! Hahaha!!" Tedashii stops himself mid sentence holding his mouth and trying to control the inner demon within. He lowered his head, and shed a tear in shame.

"Don't do it." Akuma warns with a confident smirk. "No matter whatever option you choose your ass is grass. Is either cooperating or die!"

"How about, fuck you!" Tedashii said looking back up at Akuma with a cold stare, his hand that held his phone was already active, he touched his touch screen phone icon, and the lights within the underground shopping center completely turned off.

Akuma could here gate doors shifting open, a way out.

"Son of a bitch! Don't bother Tedashii! You're not the only one that can hack tech boy!!" A alerting siren sound could be heard all around the scientists. Akuma became extremely nervous and shaken back up in disbelief. "Impossible! Anti Skill shouldn't be able to act among the darkness of Academy City! That's impossible that little rat bastard won't dare take down his own name as well!" Akuma could here some rolling momentum drifts then jump back away dodging a net. "Damn you!" Akuma reactive his virtual programmer Turing a hologram MG assault rifle into reality, he began letting the whole clip rip in the direction the net came from.

The power came back on to reveal to be cylindrical metal container with rollers underneath for mobility with a green circular device that in the front seems to glow red when alarmed.

"Security Bots!" Akuma confirms and also noticed there were no Anti-Skill members aside from them. The Cylinder droids begin to drift circling the scientists. Akuma looks closely at the green Light and notices a V shape shades emblem within. "That clever little snick, Hahaha!! Not bad Tedashii you almost had me with that you must have hack as many droids all around Academy city for such cases such as this, and had them planned and ready on your command the day you would be in a tight spot. Security robots purposes are to patrol duty's or handling ne'er-do-wells. Most importantly, the robot is part of Anti-Skill's strategy, and is used in front of formations before an Anti-Skill personnel, as well as a barrier during firefights. So in case you use these to put a scare to the dark side of Academy City. I could waste ammunition all day one these sons of bitches but since they are also used as barriers for Anti-Skill they could imply that it is strong enough to withstand some bullet fire. So I'm guessing while I was beating the shit out of ya! You were entering a source code to bring them here, and but time to open the gates with your wifi hacker. Then you turned off the lights so you could lose sight of you in the commotion. Hmph but you forgot! I know your bitch ass more than anyone in this whole fucking city so I know what you're planning on do next!!"

While Akuma screamed and continued to fire pointlessly at the Security robots, Tedashii who already placed Akahana arm around his shoulder to have a grip and walk him and her out of the Underground Shopping district, Tedashii smiled as he could see the light a little further ahead.

"Where almost there, just hang in there for a little more."

"... I'm ... sorry." Akahana said in a weak pitch voice.

"Huh?" Tedashii eyes met with the weak Akahana.

"... For ... making you believe something that is not true, typically in order to gain some personal advantage.."

"What!?"

"... I know you ... don't feel safe around Espers..."

"Oh that." Tedashii felt relief as if he was expecting something else. "Oh, don't scare me like that I thought you was gonna say something like you sent him towards him. You not having an ability wouldn't have changed anything that happened today."

"But ... you said to that girl ... earlier... that you feel an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat, from Espers."

"Oh, you heard about that. Haha," Tedashii giggled a little at the girl and smiled as he looked towards the light of dawn. "I can't believe you were worry about me being scared of a technical Esper ability not to mention you're a level 1."

"... But."

"Wow are you really a droid?"

Akahana pause and then cancel her next comment, then nodded.

"Never mind." Tedashii said scratching his head. And giggle once more.

"... Your spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are the instinctive expressions of lively amusement are different than before... The sounds you display while endangered are...frightening..."

"Oh, that." Tedashii paused and thought about what to say next. He sighs then looks towards the light, "You know I'm pathetic. And I guess there is no point in hiding it now that it's exposed from that encounter. That reaction was someone else. That side of me was the aftermath of the Dark May Project."

"...The Dark May Project ... an illegal experiment that used subjects who were most likely Child Errors, in an effort to replicate Accelerator's powers by using a similar pattern of ability operation... This was done by referencing the cognitive patterns of Accelerator himself in order to optimize the personal realities of certain espers taking part in the experiment..."

"I see, so you really do have what's left of the tree diagram. That's why you were in that pod huh?"

"... I wish I could tell you... but my access code must be indefinite first..."

"That's okay it's oblivious why you were there now. Do you really wanna go back to that pod?"

"... Yes... I have nowhere else to go... and I don't want you to get into any more trouble ...

"There has to be somewhere Akahana you have to choose somewhere else."

"... It would take time for me to process another lab."

Tedashii clenched his fist and wondered why it had to be a lab.

"Let's leave Academy City together." Tedashii said sweating with no other idea. "Don't worry I hate Academy City I don't mind! I will shut the power off while Akuma is busy dealing with all the roadblocks and light shut downs. I'll then do a signal block so we can head back to my place and pack... no that might be too late, there might be backup waiting at my dorm. We'll just run, catch a bus or something then we'll get more clothes.

Akahana stumbled over as Tedashii barley caught her. She closed her eyes and began to breath heavily. Tedashii panic sweating and spasming.

"What's wrong! What's wrong with you!" Tedashii cried out.

"... The danger level of this occurring situation levels 100%... ... ... Our survival rate 39% but depositing me will increase your chance of survival to 88%." She confirms taking in as much breath as possible.

"Look I'll figure something out don't underestimate me I'll save you! I might be a level 0 but I think I can handle this! I promise I won't let them get you! No I promise I won't let them make me let go of y..." before Tedashii finished his sentence a sudden popping noise rang and Akahana vanished from his sight. Tedashii froze in shock in disbelief of his failure.

The cause of this ironic moment, a Kirigaoka Academy student with long dark red hair tied into two low ponytails. wearing the Kirigaoka Girls' Academy uniform's dark blue coat over her shoulders like a cape, with bandages covering her breasts and a pleated skirt. She smiles maliciously at the foolish Tedashii.

Tedashii finally made his way to the front gates with only one task to climb the stairs out only for some teenage girl sitting on a briefcase with a military flashlight in her hand to mess everything up. Tedashii couldn't believe this was this some joke he thought to come face to face with his worst nightmare and barely escaped with Akahana only for some trick with a flashlight waving it around like some fairy to cast Akahana away from his hands. All his hard work and struggles are foiled by an Esper yet again.

Tedashii dropped to his knees as Akuma appeared and walked past Tedashii.

"Well, well, I thought you were gonna have some Esper battle with that goodie good Judgement."

"She was weaker than I thought but I shouldn't expect much from a Esper with a downgrade version to my ability. Anyways is that really the infamous Code Vader? He looks weak."

Akuma looks back at the broken spirit Tedashii annoyed then back at the Esper. "Naw I was wrong, Meltdown really did kill em. This pervert clown came across the item, once it began to wander around Academy City."

"Haha, how pathetic, the little punk promised to hold his hands to her and blip just like that he failed miserably. Don't feel too bad, you must be a level 0 with that display, and I do find it indeed unfair. Spare him Akuma, we already won, there's no need to do harm to him anymore."

"Is that so, Whatever I wasn't planning to kill him anyways." Akuma picks up the unconscious Akahana heading towards the dark alley side away from district 7."

"Tch!" Tedashii burst into rage as he assumed she was mocking him, just because she was blessed with Esper powers. He quickly got up and ignored all the pain, clenched and swang at the girl. She only smiled and waved her flashlight at him.

She focuses all her attention towards the flashlight aiming at the fury Tedashii and effortlessly teleports him right above the stairs making him tumble down the stairs in instant defeat.

"Bye, bye." She said getting from the suitcase and began to stroll away.

"Who are you..." Tedashii said before passing out.

The girl looked back and smiled and said "it's Musujime Awaki, you nobody." She stroll the briefcase leaving aside with Kihara Akuma.


	6. Chapter 4S 1

An event that occurred during Tedashii Hamasaki day with Akahana Yoko.

Within the southern end of School District 7 lies Garden of learning. Just like other districts of Academy City, it was composed of schools and other establishments, shops and restaurants alike. However what makes the difference was the five elite schools for girls and establishments that tend to it's population in similar high-classed. One of these top five classes of Academy City high-classes rep building was a prestigious girl's middle school known as Tokiwadai Middle School.

At the same time it is known to be the top all-girl's school in the world.

Among the students of Tokiwadai middle school a certain judgement member esper attend her study class impatiently taping the desk with her fingers.

"Just two more classes until I get to see my onee-sama." A girl with tawny hair tied into two natural curly pigtails, tied in place by a red bow each side. Wearing a uniform comprised of a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with the school emblem on the left side, and a dark tan pocketed skirts that reach halfway down her thighs. She mumbles away starring at the clock.

"Mrs. Shirai Kuroko do you have any answers in regards to my questions." The teacher said starring along with rest of the class at the young girl.

The girl's pigtails cartoonishly shivers along herself as the classroom begins the giggle.

"Chmm! Hmph... what was the question?"

"What is an Esper?!" The girl's teacher said repeatedly raising her voice and placing her hands on her shoulder.

"An Esper, is a individual who emits AIM and also someone who enrolled in Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. AIM is emitted by every esper and their power relates to the properties of their AIM.

"And what would a AIM be?"

"AIM is An Involuntary Movement, where an esper involuntarily emits an invisible energy field from their body, known as An Involuntary Diffusion Field that is closely connected to the Personal Reality that is the source of their ability, it is an esper's unconscious interference with reality. A Electromaster's AIM diffusion field, in the form of electromagnetic waves, cause certain electronic machinery like wind turbines to move. Furthermore this esper has a personal reality, which is the basis of her abilities and capacity to substitute reality with her own.

"Her?..." the teacher sigh at her answer, then nodded and said, "Well you're not wrong, and Personal Reality?"

"Reality of oneself! It's the term used to refer to the reality created by us students who went undergo the Power Curriculum Program, and replace normal reality and making our own! As the name states, it is a type of reality that is unique for each individual, and is the very foundation of an esper's power, specifically, it is the source from which all esper powers and phenomena are brought into the real world."

"That is correct mrs. Shirai, the concept of Personal Reality is related to quantum theory. It enables the esper to ignore the Uncertainty Principle and with regards will allow them to interfere with and distort the microscopic world using different laws. This is so the esper can control their microscopic observations of the world and actualise the possibility of their choosing. This idea is contrast to that for one who cut off from proper reality and achieving one that differs from ours. With that delusion, preconception believe strong enough, so will the esper's power improve.

"Mrs. Haru!" A student aside from Kuroko said rising her hand into the air. "Everyone here in Tokiwadai is at least level three and above. I'm pretty sure we understand how esper abilities work and functions. And besides if I could make it to this school with a confusing ability such as mine then anyone else can handle there abilities. Then not to mention we have two level 5s."

"Ah yes, little mrs. Ren Hiroto, before coming to Tokiwadai, you were able to reach level 3 with your ability fifth direct, a ability that apply It's own set of fundamental force laws going by the idea of the hypothesis Fifth Force. You managed to level up after studying string theory, and Yukawa force.

"Mhmm! I'm capable of changing the reaction towards the things I throw at other obstacles seconds after my AIM touch that said object! I know I'm pretty cool!" The girl said sticking her head high.

"Oh Geez..." Kuroko said rolling her eyes.

"And that's nice miss Ren, but..." the teacher added, is that all?"

"Huh?" Hiroto pause and looked at the teacher dumbfounded."

"Have you tried studying the Kaluza–Klein theory, where the universe has extra dimensions, or in supergravity! Let's go even bigger like theory of supersymmetric large extra dimensions! Dimensions with size slightly less than a millimeter. Not to mention you're still looking to small of your ability miss Ren! Your still applying the existing laws of fundamental force rather than a non existence answer. Think of the #2nd rank esper Dark Matter, the young student uses matter that does not exist, so for matter that does not exist operates under laws that doesn't exist. What you need to do mrs. Hiroto is to look deeper into science! Science is the hypothesis to aim for a new answer not an already existing one!"

"Uhhwaaa! Okay mrs. Haru!! You're absolutely right!!" Hiroto lower her head bowing to defeat.

"Tete, opps I think I overdid it."

The bell rings as the students begin to pick up their bags and head out Mrs. Haru classroom.

"Finally!" Kuroko got up and grabbed her bag heading out the classroom.

"Mrs Shirai, before you go can I have a word with you?"

Kuroko sigh and grinned as the other students left out the front door.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick." Mrs. Haru said smiling. "It's about your little obsession with your roommate the level #5 railgun Mikoto Misaka."

"Obsession?!! It is not an obsession!! It's genuine love for my Onee-Sama! How dare you!!"

"I see... sorry. I just put two, da two together from your impatient look to the analysis answer of an esper ability. And I came up to the reason why your having trouble improving your esper ability."

"Excuse me?"

"A personal reality is of oneself not another, you cannot learn or progress your esper ability if you got your mind lock upon the railgun. I think the railgun would be fine after all she is a level #5."

"But mrs. Haru! How can I turned my back towards Onee-Sama! She needs me more than you think! Especially now more than ever!! Last month she was super depressed and it's been around the same time some gorilla appear in to my sights!!"

"And what about you?"

"What about me! What about Onee-Sama!! I have to.."

"And that's what I mean, you have your entire personality wrapped up in the level 5 not leaving any room for Shirai Kuroko. How are you supposed to developing improve your esper ability?"

"...I'm a level #4 though."

"And you could reach level #5!"

"I don't think its that easy."

"You'll never know."

"Mrs. Haru! I could never reach a power level of Onee-Sama she's the greatest of Tokiwadai! And the Electric Princess, Tokiwadai's Ace! Number three and most importantly the Railgun! I want to protect her status not disgracefully surpasses them!"

"But don't you want to stand by her side?"

"Well...yes but."

"Shouldn't you get strong enough to reach her side."

"But I'm already..." Kuroko pause and though back of the mysterious that surrounded her roommate last month from her late rounds, and the lies she had to carry from their dorm supervisor. She never figured out the events that conspire during August 22 but she knew one thing that certain mysterious ape done something that night and fixed it. Something she couldn't do.

"I just want you to take that to consideration, we still know so little of teleportation. So we need you to focus a little more on yourself."

Kuroko sigh giving in and then nodded.

"Good! I just want Whats best for you." Mrs. Haru said placing her hands together with Kuroko's hands. "And besides we don't need some Esper five days from now with the same ability as you surpassing you in the Daihaseisai Festival.

"Hmph like anyone would! And besides you forgot I'm a member of Judgement as well I'm the top skill teleport esper out there!" Kuroko free her hands from Mrs. Haru and storm off.

"Mrs. Haru Poke her head out her classroom door waving and said, "Alright then! Mrs. Shirai you have at least two days to show me some improvements, don't forget these the last two days before my transfer.

"Finally!" Kuroko said trilling running up on a curriculum esper exam for what's next. "tete I won't be right next to her but I will be near her feeling the embracements of her power!"

Girls of science set up side to side displaying their esper abilities.

"Girls get your gears straight and your minds moving I need new ideas! I need the best that you can ever be! Take that drift into second gear!!" The student's coach under the microphone blurt continuously among the field.

"Geez can she give it a break, we get it the Daihaseisai Festival in a few days.! Kuroko said growing waiting among the branches with other girls.

"Careful Shirai, coach been looking for you." Ren Hiroto appear before kuroko siting next to her. She giggle at Kuroko's cartoonish shiver.

Kuroko came to her senses and rolled her eyes then glare at the young girl. "Can I help you?"

"Entertainment from you as always, what ask for. So Mrs. Haru had a talk with you so what was it about?"

"Why do you care!"

"I was just saying you know it's her last two days here of course she's gonna be a try hard this week."

"Oh is that why she ask you to say after and talk with her after class yesterday."

"Eh, owww!! Hmph!" Ren snap and turned away from Kuroko crossing her arms.

"Hmph!" Kuroko rose her head high smirking." Kuroko's name pop up on the electronic board display. "Well I guess it's my turn then. Kuroko head into front center of the field.

Kuroko set up her gear then analyze the position. In order for Kuroko Shirai to use her ability she must find the 11th-dimensional position of the object of interest and then calculating the vectors to move. The calculations are more complex than the commands of regular espers, and she must maintain all signs of focus even being slightly distracted by anxiety, confusion or pain would disturb her formulas.

"Okay well this shouldn't be too hard." Kuroko though to herself. "81.5 meters is my best score so aiming just a bit more should suffice the case. Kuroko took a deep break grabbed on the iron plate and concentrate all her dimensional calculations. But suddenly a thought of August events blink upon her imagination.

Record...

78.23 meters

"Tsk, a calculation error..." Kuroko mumbles to herself.

Overall score 5/5

"Ahh," Kuroko said scratching her head, annoyed. That's high phase for really bad conditions. You know I'm not good at moving large or heavy objects that far. If it had been around 50 meters then the correction error would be in millimeters.

"Ufufufu! Are you worrying over the numbers that determines your ability Shirai-san!!"

From behind Kuroko attractive girl wave her prominent forehead which is flanked by two fringes of her black hair, long and kept neatly around with a smirk.

"Kongou Mitsuko..." Kuroko confirm to herself to the girl who snuck up on her. Just one messy girl after another she thought to herself. "A person prettiness is greatly exposed when they laugh at another's bad conditions."

"Well, well." Mitsuko wave her fan brushing around, "I will offer to send you some good wind, so please don't sulk."

"It is none of your concern."

"Not at all. You see this time I will be starting a clique."

"What would you think about joining it, if you would like to Shirai-San?"

"Certainly cliques are often started at Tokiwadai. And these cliques hold great power not just limited to the school. However it's safer to stop. If you start a clique it will get annihilated within minutes." Kuroko said looking back at Mitsuko with a tensive glare.

Mitsuko balled up her fist a little imitated, she bark, "Excuse me?! You must have not realized mine newly planned Clique will have a shot! The Kongou family and my own abilities combined is more than enou..."

Whoosh!!

A sudden quake erupted as if it was a earthquake. From afar the girl's arena.

Mitsuko fell and flop over the ground. She looked back horrify by the gushing water lunch from power along.

"Wha... what was that?!" Mitsuko said in disbelief. "That can't be a human being?"

"Ohohoh!! But it is Kuroko announce, "Kongou-San since you transferred into the class during the second semester you may not be familiar her but...

"Just know if you make a clique for your own selfishness Onee-Sama will Immediately stop you." Kuroko nodded with a smirk.

"...Oh ... is that right..." Kongou gulped with a quick change of heart.

Mikoto Misaka is my Onee-Sama she is the strongest esper ever! I love her with all my heart... but I didn't know everything about her, my Onee-Sama is hiding something from me... and it's no Gekota prop... it's something else a certain secret.


	7. Chapter 4S 2

After practice the girls of Tokiwadai who practice their abilities bathed in the shower. Shirai Kuroko listens to Mikoto Misaka frustratingly growling on the other shower booth.

"Ah I give up on every system scan." Misaka said letting the water shower down her short chestnut hair then raising her head and taking in the sprinkling water that poured down her body.

"Your water droplets precisely went to where I was Onee-Sama. As expected of your destructive power. Shirai said within the other shower booth aside from Misaka's booth. While scrubbing the shampoo within her hair. "If they don't use the water as a buffer, they probably couldn't even prepare a functioning measurement instrument."

"But still, this is Academy City, you would think they would come up with something better by now to handle my attacks. Even with the pool as an opponent it can only handle one attack. Other measurements are a hindrance."

"Well you still have to take in that you are the Railgun the third strongest Esper of Academy City and Electrode Master." Ren Hiroto said within the left shower booth from Misaka.

"Hmm? And who are you supposed to be?" Misaka

"Your rival!" Ren said, smirking within her booth dropping her soap and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh is that so? Are you planning to be my opponent?" Misaka said a little trill.

"Uhh.. no, not yet at least. I'm still tryna come up with a force that's stronger than your railgun... maybe someday, I'll come up with something that'll mock the floor with you. Then after that I'll know she'll look at me."

"You dare challenge my Onee-Sama! Ren!!" Kuroko roared at the girl, causing her to cover her ears.

"Oh you you're trying to get stronger for someone." Mikoto says, putting Ren on the spot.

"Uh... no! Just doing it for myself!" Ren said picking up her soap and started finishing up while blushing.

"Anyways I look forward to it, then maybe that idiot might not be the only one that can handle my full power." Misaka mumbles to herself while placing her hand on her chest while blushing.

However Kuroko heard Misaka and frustratingly faced heat up red. In frustration.

"Nooo! she's thinking of that ape again." kuroko thought to herself flustered as if she was losing a competition. "I have to even the odds... or surpass him." Kuroko peeps at her untie ribbon hanging from the line between her and Misaka's shower booth. A devilish lustful smile shape wrapped around her mouth as she pushed her ribbon down Misaka's shower booth.

"AAAAAHHH!! How careless of me! My ribbon has slipped into Onee-Sama's forbidden areaaa!!!" Kuroko shouts out quivering twirls in her shower booth.

Misaka alarmed while preparing to defend herself over the predictable, she sticks her hands out in a karate chop stance and says, "Are you serious! Don't you dare try to purposefully try to teleport over here!"

"Oh man here we go again. Here Misaka passes her ribbon back to her. The ribbon slid all the way to my side." Ren said, handing Kuroko's ribbon to Misaka.

"Oh thanks"

"Tch! curse you Hiroto you ruined everything!" Kuroko cried out in defeat as her ribbon was returned to her by Misaka. Kuroko quickly got over it. She wrapped her towel around her body and started nervously swirling her finger in her curly hair. "Chmm." Kuroko made a cough to get Misaka's attention before speaking. "By the way... do you have any spare time after school Onee-Sama?"

"Hmm? Do you have something to do?" Misaka said, turning the shower faucet off.

"No, it's nothing specific... but you see sometimes I want to go shopping or eat sweet things with you. We don't cross paths very often here and judgement work has increased. Honestly I'm extremely lonely..."

"Wah! Misaka! Do not listen to her!" She's just being weird again!" Ren cried out sticking her fist out while holding her towel.

"Shoot I have to make a move now before this girl ruins everything!" Kuroko impatiently shouted, Immediately while teleporting to Misaka's booth with her Esper ability.

Misaka looks up to see the birthday suit pervert girl above with her sleazy smile.

"ONEE-SAMA!!!" Kuroko squealed out preparing for landing.

"GET BACK!!" Misaka shouted as her hair began to spark up with electricity.

"WAIT DON'T DO IT!! I'm too close! Ren tried to escape the climactic power that surged from Misaka but she unfortunately tripped upon the wet surface and closed her eyes waiting for the worst. But no shocking electronic fire came from the level 5. Just a few sounds of wiggling and struggling until Misaka's booth opened with Kuroko flying out from the door. Ren is surprised by the thoughtful level 5 esper who starts shouting at Kuroko. "... Hmm, she's actually kinda nice isn't she?"

Later on during the day, after getting into trouble and taking in their punishments. Misaka agrees to go out shopping with Kuroko, the two girls walk around a certain district. Kuroko smiles as if her dreaming fantastic desires finally came true. Misaka walked alongside Kuroko with her head down in defeat.

"You are in pain, you know that!" Misaka cried out.

"Ufufuf! You were too defenseless. I couldn't help myself Onee-Sama, but wasn't a drop kick to the nude is a little too much?"

"You little..."

"But I at least understand Onee-Sama, since there was too much moisture in the shower room you took the others' safety in consideration and as such you couldn't use your electricity. However my biggest miscalculations was that untamed combat style. That was a dirty trick Onee-Sama! But next time..."

Kuroko eyes widened with surprise to see Misaka's intense glare towards one of Academy City's air blimps that said "New Space Shuttle Launched."

"Onee-Sama?" The intense shook Misaka did not respond to Kuroko's mumble, leaving Kuroko sadly frowning, concerned. "Lately there have been a lot of those... while France and Russia too. Just last week Spain also launched one. However the one from Academy City just returned the other day from it's regular service. I'm guessing the world really is taking the next movement of Science into space."

Kuroko continued to study Misaka's face and finally gave in to the curious doubt and finally ask, "Onee-Sama did something happen on the news?"

"Hmm? ... Oh no it's nothing... so where are we going?"

"Oh I'm glad you ask! You see that shop over there! Right here let's gooo!!" Kuroko grabbed Misaka by the hand as they entered the clothing store.

"Wah wait Kuroko!"

"Uwah...um...ummmm..." Misaka looked at the mature clothes around her and started nervously shivering.

"Oh, Onee-Sama, how cute, I can already tell what you're thinking right now, but no need to worry, I'll recommend something just for you," Kuroko said closing her eyes while wiggling her index finger, she smirk and started rubbing her chin as she starts observing some of the clothes. "I recall the Tokiwadai Ace has a particular preference for childish underwear and baggy pajamas.

"You little do you check my underwear every single day!?"

"Ohhh!! Onee-Sama wouldn't you look amazing in these two-pieces sets?"

Misaka's face turned with her head steady shaking as she and Kuroko stared at the revealing luxury clothing.

"Wha! What! In that 80% transparent lace underwear!?" Misaka cries out with a red face while cartoonishly strangling Kuroko.

"Oh my isn't that your favorite color? You'll certainly look wonderful in that though..."

"Only weird people use that!!" Misaka let goes of Kuroko quickly turning her head away from the display.

Kuroko sighs then struggles her shoulders and says "Well I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind... Then in that case! This is where I will take your place.

"If you don't like see through, then what about something more adult-like?"

"You know I'm starting to think your goal wasn't to help me out today..."

"How about this outfit Onee-Sama, no this one! No maybe this one!!" Kuroko switches from thin revealing clothing from back to back as Misaka's eyes twirl leaving her dizzy and embarrassingly shook, until she feels as if her soul escapes from her body from exaggeratedly dying from embarrassment.

"So no to all these Onee-Sama? In that case you couldn't seriously be thinking about being nude then?"

"Why do you have that weird look on your face?" Hmm?" Misaka stops mid-sentence as she awkwardly stares at a display that shows bra pads. Misaka could not help but stare and think about the pads. Her face turned red again as she started fidgeting her fingers.

"Fufufu, Onee-Sama." Kuroko giggles while sneaking up the startle Misaka as she whispers, "You have some interest in these things. Are you trying to get someone's attention?"

"It's nothing like that."

"Hmph," Kuroko smiles and goes over and observes the pads. "For Onee-Sama to be confined to such fickle...eh." Kuroko paused and thought back on a certain event that happened on the last day of summer. Kuroko observes Misaka's face and fears the idea of why her precious Onee-Sama would be interested in a breast pad.

"Hehe! That's kinda funny once you think about it! I wonder if such a person actually wears these? Even if you say bra pads there are a lot of different ones... and in the end when I take my clothes off I'd be discovered...Kuroko... what's wrong?"

Kuroko froze as if she was in hell and they ball up as if she felt a dark whole inside her.

Kuroko dropped to her knees bowing in defeat as she cried out, "Onee-Samaa! It can't be that you've already begun to take that into consideration in the future!?"

"What!? You're wrong!" Misaka jumped back sweating, waving her hands frantically and said, Gym! I was talking about when I changed for gym practice!"

Kuroko's phone begins to ring from within her pocket, snatching the awareness of both girls. Kuroko answers the phone while walking outside with Misaka.

On the other side of the line a soft voice quickly commented the matter at hand, "Sorry to bother you, there's a surveillance video, the perpetrators and the outsiders seem to be the criminals. However it's a bit too much for me alone."

"An outsider? Then isn't that outside the jurisdiction of Judgement? What 23rd district?! Isn't that usually off-limits for students? ... understood. In any case I'll head over there." Kuroko finishes her call and hangs up sighing as she closes the cell. She looks over to Misaka, and says, "I'm terribly sorry Onee-Sama. I finally got to go out with you to have some fun but because of Judgement work..."

"It's fine, it's fine. See you later." Misaka said with a smile waving at the depressed Kuroko.

"There's absolutely no reluctance..."

"Kuroko." Misaka said, getting her full attention, on the matter. "I understand that you can't help it because of your work. But if you can Please come home early today." Misaka begins to walk away to the opposite direction of Kuroko, with a familiar serious glare. "It might rain tonight."

"O...nee... sama?"

Kuroko was left with a concerned look wondering what that really was all about.

Within the streets of district 23 a group of men who just robbed a certain vehicle. As one pulled a briefcase out. The man with the shades scanned the case with his x-ray gun. And snap his fingers. "There goes it, this went better than expected. Ha, Yeah baby we've got it! I was right Academy City was obviously gonna fine the core first, we just had to wait."

"We really didn't do much of anything that girl kinda warp us In front of the core."

"Hey I see us all as a team in the matter anyways. So a little bit of a push from the team members shouldn't hurt. Even if it's from Academy City... You know I'm kinda curious on how it would feel to live here peacefully."

"You fool! You can't just rob Academy City then go back living here."

"Just saying... you know once we get this back to officials then maybe the whole world can look like Academy City. Hey you over there what do you think? The young man said to the Kirigaoka Academy student with long dark red hair tied into two low ponytails. Wearing the Academy uniform's dark blue coat over her shoulders like a cape, with bandages covering her breasts and a pleated skirt. "Do you think we could catch up to Academy City?"

"Sure you can, especially with your holding right there. But don't bother if you're just gonna lose yourself while trying to reach a level you can't handle."

"Uhh, sure... and that means?"

"Don't make me regret doing this!"

"Right..." The boy walked over to his group and mumbled jeez so serious."

"The girl's cell rings as she picks up an answer, "What is it now?" The girl said annoyed by the scientists on the other side of the line.

"Hey don't go thrown out ya irritation towards me runt, did you get that fucking core, because without it, you already know everything would be in fucking vain, and I'm not having that shit for nothing not ever again."

"Yeah we got it, is that all you call for, don't you need to get Data Mine already?"

"Oh don't worry your little cute ass, I've already found em, and boy it's gotten pretty damn interesting over here. So Umm, Hey Move Point can you do me a favor. I need to rip apart this son of bitch rat. I know him personally, and Espers are something he can't mentally handle.

As the girl listened over the phone as she checked a scanning system, in any overcoming threats, the girl's eyes widened as the ATM seemed to be warping in numerous spots. "Oh my."

"Hey are you even listening?"

"Of course I take my missions seriously and can tell what your telling seems to be of a grudge and not the mission itself, I'm not assisting you. However I can at least drop you off."

"What the fuck! Then how am I supposed to separate him from the crowd, that little bastard is smart enough to stay within the crowd."

"Look I know you'll figure it out, you've come up with all the actions until now I'm pretty sure the genius inventor can figure out something and besides I have to put some teleport esper in there place." The girl said, clenching her fist in frustration.

"Ohh, you got some competition with an Esper that's a teleporter, guess we can't let Windowless Building's entrance teleporter rep look bad..."

"And you're done." The girl hung up and smiled as the teleporting judgement girl charged down the girl's allies.


	8. Chapter 4S 3

An Event that happens during Tedashii's Encounter with A Certain Scientific Devil.

A Kirigaoka Academy student with long dark red hair tied into two low ponytails. Wearing the Academy uniform's dark blue coat over her shoulders like a cape, with bandages covering her breasts and a pleated skirt returns back around the same district her comrades came running through, waving towards a man in a suit. "I see you guys made your way out of the shopping center as well, good news Akuma locked the way behind you so no one should be able to follow up behind you. Eh, what are you doing?"

"Yoo, Musujime Awaki, is it? Why didn't you tell us that Academy City also has some interesting food options? The guy with shades wearing a black suit and tie said, eating an exclusive meal. "You know this here is what y'all call a gumbo chicken fish bowl, it's crazy how you guys made these odd combinations work so well in this dish! It has Orange Chicken, Fried Rice, Shrimp, Mushrooms, chilly beans, I think some other fish is in here too? I'm trying to figure the rest of these ingredients that burst inside my mouth."

"And what's so odd about that?" Musujime said, peering at the guy who was eating a bowl of food in his hand while laying back against a relaxed wall. "And are you seriously buying food on a mission, you gotta be kidding me? I thought you were a little more professional than this Cash Lucas?"

"Usually I am, you know my boys even looking at me crazy, hehe. Sorry I couldn't resist, I guess I don't know what came over me. I just thought since we were way ahead of schedule after you guys helped us get through that traffic jam and Akuma close the shopping district behind himself this would be my last chance to get anything from there."

Musujime sigh then smiled as she shrugged at him, "Don't be. I understand you're curious, I am also curious about some things."

"Curious too, what more could ya be curious of you live here and you're a Esper. A Esper that sounds amazing, to have super powers! You even have interesting gadgets such as this X-Ray scanner." Cash said pulling the gun and twirling around in his hand from the handle trigger.

"Hey don't play with that thing so much! I don't even know the full capabilities of that thing."

"Hmm?"

"It came from that rude scientist."

"The only one on the team I don't like. I guest that makes somewhat sense, since he's a scientist and all. I just thought that these babies are for your classes."

"If you're so interested in this city, why are you trying to retrieve the tree diagram remnant overseas instead of just letting Academy City have it?"

"If I had a choice, don't you think that'll be the first option I would have chosen. Born and resigned here America it's so damn basic just look at this," Cash said pulling out a handgun. "Normal, nothing special about it at all, G44 Compact Semi-Auto Pistol. A pathetic simple 9 mm short recoil–operated, locked-breech semi-automatic pistol that uses a modified browning cam-lock system adapted from the Hi-Power pistol. This is the limit of where I'm from. Of course I'm from New York of the United States, In other words me being here right now is that of an immigrant. Though I'm interested I don't have enough knowledge nor resources to move here. So if I can't reach my way home, I mind as well make an Academy City."

"Hmm? You talk as if you're gonna be doing the building."

"You said so yourself Academy City's Tree Diagram was Academy City's supercomputer all of their data should be there right. It's destruction was that of a blessing for me as if it was magic."

"I see... So New York, you still sound a little ungrateful, just a little. Isn't that like America's most prize city?"

"And you act like anywhere can be compared to Academy City."

"Fair enough. But still ungrateful."

"What? And I thought we were on the same page after all you agreed to help us. You said yes."

"I did, didn't I? Tete, I'm just kidding of course, but my reason assisting you is different, I am in need of truth. That is why. But don't fear I will not betray you, I'm not the type to do that to a comrade."

"I know that it's the scientist I'm worried about. He just seems a little off in the head. But I guess you're not gonna give me a straight answer."

"Learn about this city entirely then I'll give you a straight answer, after all that's when you'll realize it too anyways. Now go on catch up with the other I'll watch guard just in case anyone is suspicious of your running within the shopping center."

"Right on." Cash nods and head towards the dark alley, "I'll go get the briefcase from Brad."

Musujime pulled out her military flashlight and aim among her belt, corkscrews lined up as the flashlight wave passed the corkscrews, each one disappeared and reappeared within the backup lock, damaging as many but one exit door for Akuma. "There that should suffice for that freak. "Now time to catch up." Musujime continues on but notices something old rather too loud among the dark alley. "What the?" Musijime sat back and observed her alleys and a girl with tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails with the rest of her hair is left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle tied in place by a red bow each. The uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School and the Judgment armband standing strong and noble in front of the thieves. "Well it seems those barbaric idiots retrieved the remnant under the security cam footage idiots!"

"What the hell a little girl?" Cash said in disbelief why would the city treat little kids as if there were some police force?"

"This is judgement! Do I need to explain why I'm here?" The girl said flashing her armband.

"Tch," The big guy frustratedly started to slide the pistol from under his tucked suit.

"Wait Brad!" Cash yelled out but it was too late. Brad pulled out his gun which forced the situation for everyone else to pull out their handgun.

The girl smirks but to the thieves' surprise before their fingers could react to the scientific phenomena that occur from their eyesight she appeared above the big guys head drop kicking the back of his head. The briefcase flop from the man's hands into the judgement girl's hand.

Musujime was about to jump in and help but watching the judgement girl teleport herself almost made her hurl. She closed her mouth taking a deep breath before vomiting. Seeing what the judgement girl was capable of aggravated her so far she wanted to hurt that girl.

"Damn it!" Cash said flustered over what just happened. The others were in shock they didn't know how to react to this, these Americans compare this girl to that of superman, would bullets even work? How was she appearing and reappearing. "Wait she's just like Musiji...!" Cash tried to inform the others but it was too late the judgement girl landed with the briefcase and as she landed she placed her plan onto the big guys forehead teleporting above cash and the other two guys beside him. His overweight body knocks them down unconsciously.

The judgement girl look down on the thieves as if there were peasants staring at the handgun. "Such a low-tech gun. No doubt an external organization is involved?" The girl carelessly lifted up the briefcase scratching her head. "I just remembered that I was really swinging this thing around. The contestants aren't fragile either, right?"

The girl stares into the emblem design on the briefcase but eventually shrugs it off.

Lately there have been a lot of those ... in France, Russia, and Spain also launched one just last week

"Still drawing a connection might be pushing it, a little. In any chase, my job is done." The judgement girl's phone begins to ring in her pocket. While answering the phone the girl sat down on top of the briefcase as if it was a chair. "Oh Onee-Sama I didn't expect you to call me so ~Soon~?"

"Hello Kuroko." The voice said on the other line. "I have a bit of a request to make but... where are you now?"

"Wait you're still outside school, Onee-Sama? ... O-Onee-Sama please wait a moment." But the caller on the other line hung up.

The girl sighs at first but a sudden flare of excitement rushes from the girls chest leaving her feet flopping from the briefcase. "Oooooo , having Onee-Sama requesting something of someone other than myself is just... Oooooo! I can't let her find someone else to cover for her it has to be me!! If it comes to this I'll just teleport right now to the student dormitory...!"

"Okay I've heard enough." Musujime casually said waving her flashlight causing the Briefcase to teleport away from Kuroko to her. Kuroko fell over and landed on the ground.

"What?" Kuroko said, completely puzzled, but that pause of wonder suddenly became a reaction pitch of pain when she felt a corkscrews instantly appear into her arm stabbing her. Blood begins to slowly escape her arm. But nothing too vital. Kuroko instantly teleported away from her position and upward back on her feet where her eyes met with Musujime, who was now sitting on the briefcase.

Musujime looks at the defeated allies including Cash and nods and sighs. "Honestly you bunch are useless, since you're useless I left the recovery of the briefcase and other small jobs to you loot, but I don't expect that you couldn't handle that much.

Kuroko is left puzzled, staring at Musujime with a serious glare. Kuroko then peers the briefcase that was now in Musujime procession.

"Ah did you realize already? As expected from someone with similar ability. You catch on quickly. However I differ from your type just a bit. Unlike A defect like you, I do not need to actually touch the object. After all, it's called Move Point, isn't it rad, Judgement Shirai Kuroko?

"Tch!" Kuroko wiped out her spikes from the strapped belt line up against her legs, as Musujime casually raised her flashlight. A phenomenon flickered within the shadows of the alleyway but unfortunately one was cut short, Men in suits flopped from above in front of Kuroko's view. "She's using her own comrades as a shield?!"

Kuroko tried to aim but missed due to lack of view and failed her calculations of the 11th dimension. This left her spikes a few steps short falling and rolling towards Musujime feet.

"What's wrong you obviously know the 11th dimension is a characteristic of space-time that has been proposed as a possible answer to questions that arise in superstring theory. The theory of superstrings involves the existence of nine dimensions of space and one dimension of time a total of 10 dimensions to be exact. According to this notion, we observe only three spatial dimensions and one time dimension because the other six spatial dimensions are "curled up" or "compactified. But According to the superstring theory, all of the elementary particles in the universe are composed of vibrating, one-dimensional mathematical objects known as strings. The theory does not explicitly state what the strings are made of or where they come from; rather, they are proposed as geometric ideals. Each string has a length of only 10-35 meters, many times smaller than the diameter of the nucleus of an atom. Any given subatomic particle (or hadron) is made of a string that vibrates and rotates at the speed of light. Come on are you listening or am I just rambling on how you should use your ability property... You need to focus more, hmph maybe that's why move point is superior?" Musujime teleported the spike to her hand then, throwing it at Kuroko instantly teleporting among the toss.

As Kuroko runs up the Spike seems to visually appear within the dimensional realm, towards the inner depths of her head aiming for an instant kill from the brain. But Kuroko perfectly enters the 11 dimensional at the same time the spike leaves, appearing right in front of Musujime, "Don't get cocky!" Kuroko said preparing a kick until a sudden pitch of pain stabbed the side of her torso, "ka...ha!"

"I said it already?" Musujime confirms as she twirls her flashlight in her hand. "My move point isn't like your ability where you need to touch something to teleport it. And because of that I have more variety of calculations than you. A world full of surpass limitations. What a shame. Even though so desperate... I didn't think that the Railgun was the type of person who get her junior involved, yet."

"What!?"

"I'm referring to Mikoto Misaka of course."

"Why did you mention Onee-Sama's name?" Kuroko said, shaking and dumbfounded, terrified.

Musuijime eyes widen surprise with a malicious smile, a different girl summoned within Musujime as if she was a whole another person. "Oh my you didn't know? If you didn't know then your motivation... isn't the same as hers huh? Tokiwadai's Railgun sure is something, huh? A sudden tragic jam that force us to resort to running down the shopping center, maybe just theoretically speaking isn't that something Tokiwadai's Ace could easily cause with her ability."

"What are you saying...?"

"Remnant Sili Corundum but that's confusing too huh? Hmm... let's see even if I tell you this much you still won't get it. I know! Maybe if I tell you it was the remnant of the Tree Diagram. The supercomputer sili corundum was forgotten for some time now. But it still retains extraordinary potential, especially with Data Mine."

"A...Absurd!!" It should still be floating in orbit!" A sudden piece of paper was teleported by move point in front of the Kuroko. The picture shook Kuroko as she stared into the destroyed satellite.

"This photography was attached to the report about the satellite being shot down. Rare isn't it? The tree diagram was actually destroyed a long time ago. And that's precisely why the whole world wants it's remnants. Mikoto Misaka also has it ruff, thanks to a certain someone destroying the tree diagram her nightmare should have ended. But if we're to be repaired than that experiment would start all over again... well it's not as if I understand those feelings."

"Agh, huhu... experiment?"

"Ufufufu."

"I'm completely out of the loop it seems. Or so?"

"Okay I like you now, I'll give you a hint at least. August 21st. If you manage to make it pass that point I'll become friends with you alright?" Musuijime smiled maliciously wiping out more corkscrews and she launched them into the air and Kuroko quickly responded by doing the same with her spikes.

Instead of teleporting them Kuroko throws the spikes at the corkscrews to throw off Musuijime calculations.

She manages to alter the calculations but fails to protect herself leaving her stuck with the corkscrews.

"Not bad you mess up my calculations to keep me from hitting a fatal point. Well I'm out of corkscrews so you get to live, and maybe we can be friends after all. Musuijime swipes her flashlight escorting all her allies to safety and then proceeds to stroll away with the briefcase leaving a bloody Kuroko there to rot.

Not long from there Musujime walked up on a batter up Tedashii with Akahana's arm around his shoulder carrying her on the way out of the shopping Center.


	9. Chapter 5

Outside district 7 shopping center, that was blocked off by yellow tape and guarded by ant-skill members. Within that crowd Li-Mei shoved herself through the crowd, until she reached the front center.

"This is unfair you have to let me back in! I was teleported here without my things!" Li-Mei cried out to the male Anti-Skill member grabbing onto his shirt.

The Anti-Skill guard tries to loosen Li-Mei's grip on him and shouts, "Let go of me! I wasn't the one to teleport you here so can you give me a break?!"

"This doesn't make sense! Why did the power go out all of a sudden?! You guys should know it's your city!"

"I'm just a ordinary Anti-Skill Officer."

"Unbelievable! This is why I trust the harmony of nature more than machinery!"

"Well okay good for you. You can go back from where you came from."

"How rude!!? Is this how Japanese Officers treat Chinese citizens to go back to where they came?!"

"What I didn't... Your Chinese? ... Hey! Relax and deactivate your Esper ability right now!"

"What!? I haven't even attacked you. Why are you assuming I'm trying to hurt you?!"

"I dunno because you're glowing red!!" The Anti-Skill member said rising his riot-shield in front of the girl who was unconsciously emitting crystalline radiant red light around her body with a texture of animated rainbow color blend. The anti-skill Officer pulls out his walkie-talkie and informs, "We got ourselves an angry pyrokinesis trigger happy esper!"

"That's absurd! Now you're making lies, you must be a dirty cop that blackmails innocents!"

"Little girl calm down, I don't want things to get ugly."

"Oww!! I can't stand this if you wanna throw down so be it!"

"Mam come with us," Another Anti-Skill offer appears before the girl as she begins to get crowded. The tall woman that has glamorous proportions and long hair tied into a ponytail smile reaching her hand out to the girl.

"No way! I didn't do anything, he's trying to fight me!" Li-Mei protests, the situation swarming her arms around like the child she is.

"Just relax okay, I know men could be blockheads at times and you're right." The lady Anti-Skill member shrugged.

"Hey! What the heck?" The male Anti-Skill said lowering his guard just for a water bottle to smack him.

"Ya look exhausted so have a drink and cool it meathead." She said, winking at the male Anti-Skill member.

"Oh, Tete, yeah. Just moments ago another guy made me mad earlier, but I hold no grudge, he's just a block head too." Li-Mei said as her Esper ability deactivates without her notice, as she catapults her head with her hands in a chill pose.

"So where are your parents?"

"Since I've been teleported I know there is somewhere around here?" Li-Mei looked around left and right, then noticed a familiar boy slowly sneaking his way out of the shopping district, looking completely uncomfortable, and heartbroken. "... Tedashii?

She tried to get a little better view but the Anti-Skill Officer grabbed her hand, and said, "I know you might be uncomfortable walking with a stranger, so I'll inform you my name is Yomikawa Aiho, is nice to meet you, and you are?"

"... Oh my name is Li-Mei Xiaodan."

"Oh a cute name you aren't around here are you?"

"... No Mam I'm from Beijing China."

"I see, that's pretty interesting, let's find your parents while you tell me everything about your homeland."

"Okay!" Li-Mei smiles and walks alongside with the Anti-Skill lady, as the male officer sighs, putting his riot shield away.

"Good thing, branch 73 offers us some aid in this matter, good grief."

"Hey don't act if you're off the hook they only call them over here Because of the manner of the mysterious traffic jam going around district 23 and you know somebody gotta check that out." The Officer said on the side of him.

"Seriously what the hell is going on with today!"

Around dawn slowly drawing to dark, a batter beating up Tedashii who was spared out of pity finally made his way home and walked carefully into the bathroom sitting on top of his toilet seat. He begins to dig through his med kit that he hid in case of a situation such as this, and patch himself over the wounds.

Tedashii sat there with his mind clear, and empty but overall frustrated over the matter.

"How can I challenge Academy City now? Just making a move and that demonic son of a bitch, would find me. No forget Academy City my whole life is already over now that he returned! Damn it, out of all those damn scientists that we killed, why did he have to be the one out of all of them to survive?! Damn it I wanted vengeance but I can't even do that right! What chance did I have to begin with? What hell was I even doing anyways?!" Tedashii begins to breathe heavily but pauses, clenching his fist, and taking deep breaths.

He open his eyes and said to himself, "I have to escape, it's simple instead of killing him, I'll just fake my death then leave Academy City, yeah I already got a ride, and I can hack my way out and even write in Academy City's database that I'm dead from the that incident from earlier. There's already anti-skill members blockading the area as I speak, so I'll need to make this quick even if that demonic son of a bitch read through the trick he won't know where I'll be in the end... yeah this is best and besides I've let Academy city ruin me enough I don't need to be killed."

Tedashii hurriedly rushed himself, bandaging himself and taking a few main pain pills, and quickly limped his way to his laptop that he placed his cell phone next to. That's when he looked at his jailbreak now crack screen cell phone and notice the tracker emulator still on. He clicks on the app, and notices the signal that was triggered earlier the day when Akahana woke up started from his very own room.

"Wow, I've been so alarmed of any possible treat that I didn't realize the signal that I've blocked off earlier was none other than Akahana's Data Mine this whole time. Meaning I left here with Akahana and threw her into enemy hands for nothing... Wait Akahana!!" Tedashii thought back on everything that occurred with the girl Akahana and finally tears slowly began to escape his face. "Damn it I'm so pathetic! I let that evil, demonic son of a bitch and that esper take Akahana. I just ran back home without trying to find a trace to her. I can't believe this, I'm such a coward I have to... Tedashii paused and thought back on the words of Akahana's observation of his character.

...Is it not? ... if so the active equivalent indefinite continued progress of existence from when we met is of that of twenty-one thousand, six hundred seconds... You could have or rather impossible for the human mind to gain emotional attachment, not to mention that emotional attachment for machinery is less effective than an actual fully human being... then if I would have to theoretically analyze your vast knowledge and frustration... your appearance at four AM in district 23... and your comments back at the restaurant... I can rather appreciate that you are scared of Academy City."

Well! Who can blame me! Where all Guinea pigs and we have to deal with super powered monsters on a daily basis and our only protection is a basic police force called Anti-Skill and kiddy judgement, how am I supposed to be safe when I'm a level "0" child Error.

My life, until this point all I've ever tried to do was prove myself my worth. My parents... never met them, left in an orphanage, desperate since. Obsessed with worth. Reaching for value. This city, this land of science... being the esper was the only way. I perfected my studies to ensure that I would become a level five. So how cocky of me to assume...

Level "0" this must be some joke! All the work I've done just to obtain greatness..."

"You're worthless trying to find your role no matter what pipsqueak, ha but you definitely got that look I fucking like, that look to do sacrifice anything to reach the top of the food chain, alright maybe I can give ya a shot, since we can't risk too much at the moment a level "o" such as yourself is the perfect safe choice test subject at the moment. Then once it works then we could test this out on the Espers.

"They didn't take my soul, I gave it to them. And blame the city, the Espers and everyone else that felt us to me... and now Akahana has to suffer... That demonic son of a bitch is right I'm pathetic little Guinea pig rat piece of shit. I deserve to die... but that doesn't apply to Akahana! She's right. I am scared of Academy City. But she isn't she accepted what this city done to her so easy!"

Tedashii unblocked the signal and his eyes widened to a symbol of hope his phone was still connected to Data Mine.

Data Mine is a very unique ability I would have to say so myself and so far the only of its kind that I know of. It's similar to that of mental out's ability to be derived from the control of secretion chemicals in the target's brain, blood distribution, and cerebrospinal fluid, instead of controlling bio-electricity directly. But in this style of manner Data Mine allows the user to create and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level, it expands a radius diffusion field as the signal kinda like WiFi, then once connected each is capable of analyzing the programming language. C programming language, source code you fucking name it all it takes is a little calculation from Hexadecimal formula then. But of course it is a low level 1 esper incapable of achieving such standards at the level it's in.

"You know this is kinda funny I know this was accidental but this signal is a shot at fate it's magical, what am I saying Magic isn't real. But this second chance is!" Tedashii opened up his wardrobe and paused for a set about what he was doing then began to chuckle. "Wow I really lost my mind now I'm gonna risk my entire life for a girl I just met yesterday. Yeah I'm done with this whole villain act, it's cheating anyways." Tedashii puts on his hoodie, and digital coding lights animated from his outfit. "All I have is a signal but it's not enough to save her, but it's a sign there's no way I can gather info on Akahana Academy did everything in there way to keep the public from knowing of her existence, meaning anything can happen to her tonight if I do fail. My pc is useless on the hand but a pc from Anti-Skill or Judgement can do. The safest route of the manner is Judgement, I'll cross paths! Alright here I come!"


	10. Chapter 6

The sun dropped down as Tedashii drove a high-tech motorcycle through Academy City. He drifted into the parking spot wasting no time hoping off and running up to the door.

"Branch Office 177th?" Tedashii comments while picking the lock. After successfully picking the lock he realized he still couldn't get inside. And noted a safe hatchet lock. "Are you serious? Shit!" Tedashii looked dumbfounded by the door nod in his hand. He drops it with the lack of care in the world as he proceeds to pull out a screwdriver. Tedashii couldn't hack everything with just a Bluetooth from his phone that gives off signals. That's why he always kept other available options which included having required items for those said options.

Not long he manages to open the safe and begin to dismantle and rewire the inner cords. The door was unlocked, and after closing it safe backup with quickly snuck inside.

Tedashii looked left and right and as speculated, it was a motion sensor turn on lights. Which quickly annoyed him. He pulled out his jailbreak cell phone and released a signal to disrupt the motion sensors. The lights stayed prematurely off as he u

"Now all that's left are the security cams." Tedashii confirms as his eyes scanned the room before proceeding.

As he walked around the office he pulled out goggles that were in his pocket pouch of his hoodie and put them on. His cyber-tech goggles had an X-Ray mode, night vision, as well an Esper level identity scanner. With the X ray mode he was able to locate all security cams which surprised him. He quickly dismantled each one carefully, then proceeded to make his way to the where the Judgement office room was. He sat down on the chair and realized the Pc was already on. He knew that was odd but he didn't have too much time to think about the matter. Tedashii insert his virus SD card breaking the firewalls and entering the database through Academy City's top secrets once again.

Tree Diagram

...

...

Hidden cryptic File uploading... processing

Code identification... ... code invaded

Invaded

Invaded

Invaded ... code invade insert identity...

"Damn that was a hard code to break. About 117 firewalls to break. I don't even think the average hacker could break this. However I'm not the average type of shadow."

July 28 exactly 22 minutes after midnight. The Tree Diagram was shot down and Destroyed.

...

...

For now insert no confirmation of destruction. Apply mission of recovery...

Plans for Endymion."

Tedashii quickly skipped over the Endymion file data as he no longer cared less of Academy City's plans and some of its secrets. He only wanted to find Akahana's secret. As he continued to look up the Tree Diagrams info he clicked on cloud data. His eyes widened as he finally found a file known as Data Mine. He clicks and finds Akahana's pic and details.

"Hell yeah, there was no way I could have found this with my computer. Their computer's is that of the government's of Academy City, however the only ones who has their hands on these are the ones who want to destroy Academy City. I'm kinda mad I didn't go for this simple option when I wanted to destroy Academy City... but I know why, it's because I was a coward. I was a coward when I face that demonic bastard and that before that. But now... it's different. Tch!"

"From Tedashii's surprise he analyzes Akahana's data. And to his rage, reading and every single text fury put him in heat."

A few years back an unique student took part in the Power Curriculum Program, (Akahana Yoko) became an Esper... her research development confirmed her ability to be a Data Mine...

Data Mine seems to be the Esper ability we've long searched for, a better tree diagram... unfortunately the subject has only reached level 1, watch over improvement will slowly be analyzed.

... ... ... Data Mine development however will not reach requirements by time for the new and improved Diagram... Within explicated Speculation Data Mine will reach said requirement within a proximity of 100 years or more of improvement naturally ... without other Espers with said similarities it is useless... without a sourced precautions are required for improvement...

...

However, Academy City has discovered a possible solution to improve Data Mine of requirement time of a year. Data Mine will connect to the current Tree Diagram to gather as much potential data as possible, by using Data Mine's AIM..

Sometime from now Data Mine's parents as become a nuisance... to Data Mine's growth. The latter decided to abandon science and Academy City and purchases airport tickets...

We Must Required Data Mine, no longer watch within the shadows, We Must Obtain Data Mine in our possession ... On our efforts to obtain Data Mine by causing a car accident, Data Mine's family has been killed as according to plan... but however Data Mine has also been damaged. Taking in a permanent head injury. Data Mine's brain has been damaged and loss function capabilities... We will apply our equipment and restore Data Mine...

Among our results we decided on a Cyborg experiment route... there are currently and only two types of cyborgs, one of them being a cyborg that altered her outer silhouette rearranging the inside of her body in order to increase the proficiency of her ability and the other one a "powered suit" that altered the outside of the body and optimized the inner workings of his mind... we've decided to rearrange the inside, altered and make further adjustments within the damaged brain tissue...

The results were successful and Data Mine brian is back functional... The Amygdala system was adjusted along with the nervous system. The Cerebellum has been improved thanks to Data Mine's new connections to the tree Diagram... as for the prefrontal cortex was left as it is. With that this allowed us to alter her memories, Data Mine should not remember her now deceased family, and only see herself as the duty task needed to complete our new Orihime 2, Walking Satellite.

In a heated rage Tedashii rose up with his hand balled up grinding his teeth with fury. While the other hand was on the mouse. While his hand was on the mouse he accidentally clicked and pulled up a hidden box. From there it shows information that had the level four esper Musujime Awaki. His eyes widened in shock. This meant whoever was on this Pc is connected to fight.

But before he could react in time to the identity who was looking up this information the light suddenly turned on from within the office room. A small girl placed her hand on Tedashii's hood, from the hoodie.

Tedashii paused and rose his hands up into the air. The one who could end all Tedashii's chances to save Akahana was this small girl who sports short black hair, and golden-brown eyes.

"This is a Judgement intruder surrendered immediately!" She said, trying to raise the pitch of her soft voice. Tedashii tilted his eyes but couldn't get a good look at the girl over risk of his face being shown from his already slightly pulled hood. The only thing he could peek was the headband made out of artificial flowers.

Another thing, he could not just attack her regardless over the two being the only ones within the judgement building without security cam. Her voice might sound soft and weak, but her challenge was confident, which could spectated she's a Esper with some kinda level. He couldn't take the risk, any level between three or above combat esper ability, and he's finished.

"I figured this might happen." She said nodding her head, "You guys hurt a member of Judgement, it was bold of you to take on judgement but you won't win. We will find out your motivations and arrest you outsiders of Academy City!"

"... Seriously, you're still pulling the Judgement act... no, unless you really are from Judgement... but why? It's past curfew."

"It's none of your business why I'm here!" She argues holding the grip of his hood.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not one of them! Please let me go Esper! You're a judgement member so you know what's going on is wrong! They took her! They got her, and they will hurt her... no they've been hurting her! I'll admit I'm a garbage piece of shit, but this isn't about me... it's about her she doesn't deserve this... so please let me release my rage and save her."

"Girl? What do you speak of? My partner is fine!"

"No Data Mine! Don't you know what I'm talking about from what I seen you looking at Move Point, you should at at least know that!"

"Data Mine... I might have heard something to it is that what they want? What is Data Mine?"

"I'm sorry... I can't tell you that! Now that I know you as much as you know I won't identify Data Mine... I Just can't anyone else endanger Data Mine. I won't let them do what they want! She's running out of time! So make your decision god damnit!"

"... Who are you?" The girl loosen her grip and tried to pull Tedashii's hood but the lights turned off due to lack of movement. The girl quickly moved and Tedashii was gone. She looked at the computer and saw whatever he was looking up was gone as the data was stolen by the SD card chip.

Tedashii already outside speeding through the night streets making and entering his way through district 23. His eyes pierce towards his destination as he puts on a mask helmet. A tall skyscraper building ahead within the mirror a malevolent scientist stares down maliciously above. Passing by the Same lab where Tedashii found Akahana. Increasing his speed.

From up top within the building the scientists along with another stood at the top.

"What are we still doing here Akuma?! We have been spotted and it's coming our way." The other scientists said he was pulling Akuma's coat."

"There's no point out running that motorcycle." Akuma confirmed that boy really is fucking amazing he made that pacifically to take on the Railgun! Matter fact he made seven crazy ass devices for each level 5 esper. And that red bike has an electromagnetic discharge.

"The more speed it gathers the more it charges up and amplifies electromagnetism. Once the bike reaches its maximum speed it will become a smaller downgraded version of the force apply from the railgun."

"What!?"

"Don't worry your pussy hole, It'll never even come close to a Super Electromagnetic Cannon and besides that would kill the driver, but as long as it is capable of picking up speed, it will gain some of the third ranks esper railgun's electromagnetism skill to attach to metallic materials."

"You don't mean that driver is gonna drive up here from the outside wall!? That's insane!"

"Tch, not impossible for him at least." Akuma said as he turned on the U neck tech that hung behind his neck. As it turned from red to green. Akuma activates the Nano reality digital code-breaker program. "Gyaa Hahaha Ha!! You can't seriously believe you got one up on me for bringing that to the table! You must have forgotten I got the weapon that's supposed to beat the 2nd rank esper! While you're coming at me with the 3rd rank plan! Fuck it! So be it! Come boy let's see if ya worth the trouble or just as disposable as the rest!" Akuma formed his hands close together in an open circle as digitalization transparent matter began to form within. This nanotechnology morphed and transformed into an assault rifle shooting the window he was from. Then as the assault rifle dissolved transparently fading away he performed the same tactic but this conjuncted up a RPG-7 shooting a rocket towards the charging motorbike from afar.

"Tch!" Tedashii grew annoyed as he pulled out a "V" shaped tech metallic weapon and yanks it straight from waving it within the air. Becoming his Vector Malice. As the rockets dive towards Tedashii he curls drifting past another empty parked vehicle causing the rocket to hit that car. Tedashii presumed as another rocket dives in front of him. But to Akuma's surprise the rocket can striving back at him after Tedashii smack it with the malice. However Akuma blocked it with a light transparent matter shield covering his body and the scientists next to him.

"That was a close one!" The scientist said, wiping the sweat away from him.

"But it's too late." Akuma becomes annoyed as Tedashii drives up the wall of the building. "He's driving against the lines of the construction of this building's metallic materials. He will be up here in no time... hell unless..."

"Unless what?! Gyaa!! What are you doing?!" Akuma grabs the fellow scientist by the neck and throws the scientists out the opening shattered window.

Tedashii's eyes widened as the scientist's body came plummeting down his way. Tedashii dodge the now fallen unconscious man from lack of oxygen. And pursued forward with even more rage. He began to stick his malice out against the glass letting it slide up against the windows as he drove up on the top floor where Akuma waited. Just as Tedashii reaches up to that open space only for it to become a transparent wall blocking the way in, so Tedashii can only decelerate and fall to his death.

However Tedashii knowing Akuma just as much as he knows him already suspected that outcome revealing that his Vector Malice was charging up Vectors while moving at such intense speed, while being slid against the glass. Tedashii whips out a whip blast of recoil impacted effortlessly bursting open the close invisible wall. Tedashii quickly jumped off the bike as it plummeted down.

Tedashii roses up staring at a ruthless scientist.

"Hahahahahaha!!! Well I'll be damn, but I suspected you would do that! But I wasn't really trying to kill you."

"Are you serious, it's reasons like that is why we don't get along now." Tedashii said unenthusiastic annoyed while scratching his head.

"You're looking really confident boy! I knew you would fine me somehow, and come make your way here. And hell I knew you were that pathetic cyber tech vigilante. Once I learn of the motivates and seeing you have Data Mine the next day I just knew. Tedashii you're the type of person to aim big and after failure, move forward with a new plan already in motion. So I'm suspecting two things you wanted to continue your natively plans to use Data Mine to expose Academy City. Or you know that your no match for me and can't run, so making an alliance then betraying me in the end."

"Where is she?" Tedashii demanded waver his arm in a swipe.

Akuma tilt over to show Tedashii the unconscious girl strapped against a pod. The same pod that Tedashii found her in.

"It took me some damn trouble removing this but hell it was worth it. I've been trying to figure out the source code to break so I can hack into it myself... so Tedashii this your chance you can hack this baby and expose Academy City right here, right now."

Tedashii nodded and walked over to the pod. He eye the unconscious girl and gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Tedashii said, putting down his hood with a frown.

Akuma smiles at Wicky as his eyes shrink showing his insanity. "That's right this is it! This baby will be our key to our plans, you and mine boy! This pod is the exterior, as you already know by now Data Mine is a level 1 due to its poor development. So it needs this to reach it's true capabilities and with the last data of the previous destroyed Tree Diagram, we can access all of Academy City right here right now. That's right Tedashii right here right now you can finally accomplish your goal!"

Tedashii pause glazing upon Akahana as he pulled out his jailbreak cell phone. "I'm sorry that I was so selfish, and didn't realize long enough... that you need to be saved." Tedashii click the button within the app, causing a disturbance to the mod. The pod begins to overheat until it shuts down completely.

"No what the fuck did you do?!"

"... eh... Tedashii?" Akahana woke up as a drop of teardrop dropped on her cheek. She looked up the eyed Tedashii that smile with watery eyes. " ...What are you doing ... here? ... I am a droid... nothing... more ...nothing le..."

"You're human aren't you?!"

"No I am ... 30% hum..."

"And that's more than enough isn't it?! You eat, you desire, Weather you're 30% even 1% human I would still be right here. If you're hurt that will hurt me mentally! So for crying out loud, have some damn value in yourself!"

Akahana's dull face, blushes completely puzzled the vibe she is feeling from him."...processing what is this...?" Akahana said, trying to process the rest of her stamina, making her faint.

"Just sleep tight, I'm gonna pull you out of the darkness." Tedashii said, holding her cold hand, and letting it go.

Tedashii rises up as a noble man faces the dragon of a fairytale and stands firmly against Akuma.

"You know Akuma I don't blame you for making this foolish mistake. Hell, I wouldn't have never shut down the only thing I needed for my vengeance. If I never fell down that lab, no if I've never met this girl! I would have made the predictions you've claimed like the coward I am! But this isn't about me, this isn't about you or this city. This is for her!! She's a victim to this city, she wasn't part of the darkness, she didn't volunteer for this shit! This city destroyed her, they took her family, messed with her head! And now making into some inhuman satellite! But you are all wrong she isn't a doll, she isn't a bot! She's more human than you and me!!"

Akuma's eye twitches and a fury rage summons within the demon. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!!!" Akuma conjures up, M60 machine gun but suddenly stops himself from pulling the trigger. "Gyaa Hahahaha!! No this is too soft of a death for a son of a bitch like you no I'll brutally destroy you and make you suffer every ounce of this kill!" Akuma switches and conjures up metal gloves like the last time.

"Tch!" Tedashii charges up Akuma and starts swinging at him. Akuma easily evades Tedashii's punch and pounds him.

Tedashii swift his fist at the man who easily dodge Tedashii swing but to the mad scientist's surprise Tedashii tried to reach for the V neck tech that activated the man's digital reality program. Akuma dodges and swiftly begins to dodge and successfully punch Tedashii.

"I can't believe this!! Millions of yen!! Years of investment and development. 1747 hypothesis!! 287 thesis!! 76,005 hours in experimenting!! Kinuhata Saiai was our prodigy! She would have been the next level 5! No the first fucking level 6!! Every subject was improving!! Even you!! Then you fucking did it!! And screw over everything!!! The Dark May Project was working!! It was fucking working!! I was gonna make you a king! I was gonna make you worth shit!! I was gonna let you dick down my daughter and jizz in her so you can get into the Kihara family!! I was gonna make you my future prodigy!! And you traded all of that for some fire crotch cyber pussy!!!"

Akuma knocked Tedashii back over as Tedashii tumbled down near the edge of the shattered window.

"Fufu... Gya hahaha!!! Fuck it all! Am I right? I look at you as a son now all I see now is a DEAD MAN!!!" Akuma conjures up a grenade and throws it at Tedashii. The grenade exploded and a cloud of smoke brushed off into the air. "Hahahaha!!!" Akuma laughs at the latter until the airborne particulates and gases clear off, reliving Tedashii firmly standing tall unharmed. Akuma tense up stepping back at the boy. "What the fuck?!"

"All don't worry your shit whole Kihara! This isn't some bs fanfic where the poor level 0 gained some magical powers like an Esper ability." Tedashii confirms rising arm into the air. As Tedashii he reaches out his hand into the air, digital matter begins to morph into the air.

"The Nano reality digital code-breaker program!" Akuma said in disbelief.

"Come now?! Did you really think I didn't know how to break the firewall of my own program!" Tedashii answers as he begins to smile maliciously, "Hahaha! You reject it! You lost this battle the moment you use my own weapon against me!"

"But there's no way you can hack into the program. I didn't let you touch it! And I didn't let you use your phone!"

"But I did use my phone, You didn't know how I found you and located you so simply... it was because of Akahana's ability, Data Mine! My phone was connected to it. And no Akahana didn't pull this off alone she's not skill to hack into the firewalls I placed! So that's why it took a minute. Because I had to do it manually telekinetically."

"Fuck! But still even so! We were fighting! There's no way you had the time to calculate that quickly within those seco... Accelerator?! You can calculate and come up with something within seconds now. So hell the Dark May Project did work! Despite being a level 0 the project still affected..., maybe the inner realm of your personal reality and manifested with these results."

"I disagree I think that this is... I'm not sure level 0's display any sort of ability. Maybe the experiment could have just accelerated my thought patterns, increasing a variety of options causing infinite ripple effect scientific surpassing the approximately 60,000 thoughts a day." Tedashii arguably pauses the idea.

"Hell maybe you're right and yours and accelerator thought patterns are somewhat similar. Fufufu! Damn this is what I miss from us. Why did you have to be a little shit half of the time! If it wasn't for that we would have had a positive future together."

"I wouldn't wanna join you as this is your worst hour anyways. Burning all your bridges, trying to offer the opportunity to let me destroy Academy City, and working with Move Point which I left at the hands of Judgement. You're working with outsiders of Academy City! Meaning one thing, the Dark May Project left you bankrupted, your broke and screwed! That's why you relied on my own weapon to defend yourself, because you didn't have the resources to develop your own at the moment. I'm pretty sure you use your life insurance, to help, that's why the world still believes your dead, hell and sadly the insurance wasn't enough to pay the debt you owe for the illegal experiments. You are better off dead like the others. So that's why you wanted an out to Academy City. But you just couldn't help yourself, you poor piece of shit literally, Academy City is the city of science it's the best it will be for you. No other place is worth your time, that's why you wanted Akahana's memories of the blueprint to the Tree Diagram. With that ability you have your own personal Academy City in your pocket. Am I wrong Kihara? Or should I still call you that because I know the other five thousand family members don't give a rats ass about you and probably disowned you. And anyways what did you do with that money anyways?"

"Don't mock me you fucking Guinea Pig Rattt!!!!" Akuma senselessly charges at Tedashii who activates the Nano reality digital code-breaker program.

Instead of doing what Akuma does with the program Tedashii uniquely morphed the nano technology around his body as it begins to slowly take form Tedashii throws his damaged hoodie into Akuma's face closing off the man's vision. Akuma swung at Tedashii and missed, Tedashii tilted over to the side as Akuma ran past the edge of the shattered opening window. Tedashii lets the nano tech cloak his body, equipped him with a power suit.

Akuma is completely shocked by what Tedashii created before him. As Tedashii reaches his hand out for the finishing blow.

"I was once a villain," Tedashii comments at his enemy within the power suit. But now I will be the hero that protects the girl at the end like those stories, this tech that harmed her will become the armor that's a shield to her. And the name Code Vader that the dark side gave me will be the name that fights with the light! It's over Akuma! I've broken into your formula, I invaded your delusion and I discovered the Code to modify this outcome! Go back to hell where you belong demon!!" Tedashii blasted Akuma with a transparent twister, out the window eradicating his body, blood sprinkled down upon the skyscraper, finally killing Kihara Akuma.

Tedashii took a few deep breaths as the power suit dissolved and faded away from his body. Leaving Tedashii with his under shirt on.

"Finally this nightmare is over..." Tedashii walked over to Akahana pulling her out of the now internal damage pod and hugging her tightly.

"If you can do all this! Then why do you need an Esper ability?! Don't go around taking away the smiles and happiness from others just because you refuse to be happy. Espers aren't the ones making this world Dark are those sinful ideas out there that are. What you believe is a delusion! A delusion I will break!"

"I think I finally got what that guy was trying to tell me... and now I know what it means to protect that smile..."


	11. Chapter 6S1

Event that happened Before Code Vader's final fight with a Certain Scientific Devil...

Back within Tokiwadai middle school dormitory. The sun descended, darkening the sky.

Shirai is sitting in the bathroom wrapping herself in bandages after ointment and rubbing alcohol. "Ssss!! Ahh. Kuroko cried out in pain from her wounds. "Uiharu, thanks for hiding out at the branch office for me to find some intel." Kuroko said talking on her cellphone to the girl on the other line.

"It's no big deal, and besides your school Tokiwadai is a lot more strict compare to the mine." The small girl who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes with a headband made out of artificial flowers said, while typing and having her eyes locked towards the pc screen. "Shirai-San Are you alright? There's a limit to what first-aid kits can do, you know! You can leave the rest up to me, so shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

"It is not your concern, even if you report me I won't be left out of this! Besides, have you started investigating?"

"Ah yes. She's a teleportation type Esper just like you Shirai-San. I was able to find the results in the database. Since the ability to teleport is rare. I'll send you a photo over." Uiharu said, sending a profiled message to Shirai's high tech tablet.

Shirai stretches out the thin plastic paper as a visual display brightens within. "Yeah... there's no mistaking it, this is her." Shirai confirms looking at the profile picture of Musujime Awaki.

"Musujime Awaki, a second-year Level 4 from Kirigaoka girl's High school. It seems the details of this so-called teleporter's abilities are slightly different from yours Shirai-San. You're the type who can move things that you touch. While Musujime is the type that can move things without touching them. Her starting point isn't fixed."

"That's why her ability is called Move Point. Any other information?"

"Umm... the database says that a teleporter cannot teleport other teleporters. It's not just Musujime, it seems to be the case for all teleporters. Is that correct, Shirai-San?"

"Who knows this the first time I've met another teleporter."

"Oh, and there's also some information regarding a particular experiment. Two years ago Musujime Awaki power went out of control during a class and suffered severe injuries."

Shirai paused one frustratedly and frowned with an anxious look. As she thought to herself, "My limit is 130.7 KG at once... Musujime's power far surpasses my own, and with capabilities to teleport without contact gives her more than enough variety... for an Esper of that degree to be stuck at level 4. There must be extenuating circumstances..."

"I also located the victims of the briefcase thief. We also read their memories using a psychic, but they didn't know what was in the briefcase..."

"Transport shop you mean street pros? The fact that a damage report wasn't disclosed means there is a cover up taking place behind the scenes. Not to mention what happened during the same time around the sudden shut down from district 7 underground center. To cover their tracks. This would leave their background unknown even if you witnessed the assault, Shirai-San there's no doubt that people from outside Academy City were involved. Perhaps there is an outside organization going on against Academy City."

"A hostile outsider organization? If she's connected to something like this just who is Musujime Awaki? Now that I think about it, she was sitting on that briefcase the entire time while we were fighting..." Shirai started annoyingly grinning.

"Umm... in that regard, the reports are still confirming but..."

"What is it?" Shirai said, beginning to focus on the task at hand again.

"Musujime is apparently a guide to the windowless building. The headquarters for Academy City's Supervising Board Chairman..." Uiharu confirms leaving Kuroko on the other line shook.

"That's a urban legend right?"

"That's right? But it's true Musujime is frequently absent from Kirigaoka girls high school! And her absence are all special exemptions. If the exemptions aren't for judgement activities, it could be anything."

The tree diagram was destroyed a long time ago.

"If that rumor is true, there's a possibility that Musujime and others could've gotten their hands on otherwise unobtainable information if they find out how to put it in good use... Data Mine! She said something about some kind of Data Mine, could that have been a leak of information, no she said whatever that tree diagram would reach it's true capabilities with Data Mine, Uiharu! I need you too..." Shirai stopped mid-sentence when she heard her dorm room door opening. "I'm hanging up for the moment!"

"Huh? Shirai-San..." Uihara said getting cut off by Kuroko hanging up on her.

Kuroko hurried limping towards the bathroom door locking herself inside and turning off the lights, placing her back against the door.

"Kuroko?" The girl on the side of the door applied an answer while also placing her back against the door.

"Oh hi Onee-Sama!" Kuroko's answer back, already counting for her misfortune for Misaka's early return.

"Why're you in the bath? Misaka said, a little puzzled. "You should turn on the lights if you're home."

"I-I'm saving energy. I'm an environmentally-friendly person, you know."

"... I see... but since when is the main power source for Academy City, there's no commission?"

"... Oh, is that so? Geez... I had been thinking about using that as a pretext for mood lighting so that I could assault Onee-Sama in the darkness but now..."

"Owwwww!!" Misaka whimpers annoyed at Kuroko's advances.

"Ugh!? Goddess Onee-Sama ~~ using another unladylike phrase like that!" Kuroko said with a faint smile that slowly drained down to sorrow. As Musujime's words echoed within her head.

"Oh my you didn't know? If you didn't know then your motivation... isn't the same as hers huh? Tokiwadai's Railgun sure is something, huh? A sudden tragic jam that forces us to resort to running down the shopping center, maybe just theoretically speaking isn't that something Tokiwadai's Ace could easily cause with her ability."

"Onee-Sama where were you until now?"

"Mikoto Misaka also has it ruff, thanks to a certain someone destroying the tree diagram her nightmare should have ended. But if we're to be repaired then that experiment would start all over again... well it's not as if I understand those feelings."

"Hm?" Misaka awkwardly gestures, gasping her breath before choosing her next words. She fiddles her feet together and saids, "There was this accessory that I wanted to buy... I've been looking for it lately. But even so I couldn't find it. I came back here because there was something that I forgot. I'll be heading back out for a bit."

"... I see." Kuroko said with a similar response to Misaka's. "If I could please say a few words, I would also like to help..." Kuroko pauses as if she could sense a dark vibe behind the bathroom door from the level 5, and chooses her next words carefully. "It would be good if it doesn't rain. The weather forecast hasn't been accurate lately." Kuroko already realized that dark electric vibe wasn't for her.

"That's right. Thanks for your concern. Kuroko I'll do everything I can to return quickly." Misaka said leaving the room.

Kuroko felt disgust, best friends that ended up lying to one another. What was this secret and why did her best friend have to tackle it alone.

Misaka walls down the hallway as an electrical current starts to swift up her hair. Not long she already made her way outside. Using her electric powers she hacked a number of electronic devices and bypassed normal electronic security measures with ease gathering information from the tree diagram. Despite having the opportunity to look up Data Mine, Misaka did not have the time to gather everything. She gathered up just enough to know where they were heading next.

Towards a construction site Kihara Akuma, Musujime Awaki and the science association make their way through.

"Okay that should be everything, the connector to Data Mine. Data Mine itself, and the briefcase. We have everything we need." Musujime said, strolling the suitcase.

"Yes, indeed we need to hurry up though, thanks to you for not dropping that fucking judgement rat now we have another fuck problem heading our way!" Akuma said, annoyed.

"Said the guy having no problem sparing that level zero weirdo."

"Are you fucking kidding me you're the one that said let's keep Em alive, and besides he'll turn over to our side soon. I know that punk ass rat, we will definitely switch, that little punk don't care about this bot. He's conviction and desires are far more superior than mere pathetic compassion, and morals. He might be a little soft but he ain't no retard. Unlike you I have a strap of plans line up, seriously what you see in that Judgement rat bitch?" Akuma questions cross-eyed.

"She'll do the same. I just have a feeling alright."

"Sup, guys I survived." A man with shades appeared in a suit and tie. Along with scientists. "This scientist finally decoded the blueprint to the Connector for Data, something that you could have done! But well things worked out at the end."

Akuma pulled out a gun on the two, "You fucking pest! Decode! I didn't ask you to hack the device! The incubator has to be adjusted carefully! None of you scums would be able to get the cryptic message! Only my successor can pull that off! So tell me what the fuck you really been doing?"

"Akuma stop!" Musujime yelled out but the ruthless Kirhara ignore her pleds

The second scientist quivery lifted one of his fingers and said "We been..."

"Nothing too bold really, come now If he were to do anything stupid he would have never showed his face. By the way, that's an interesting way to retaliate. Why would you need to still wield a hun gun, when you can use that odd program. Tell me does that thing have a weakness?" Cash said lowering as his shades shine at Akuma."

"Don't speak of what you know American! You should really be working on your fucking language because it's ass!" Akuma said now pointing his gun at Cash.

""Can we all stop fighting!! We have a mission to focus on!" Musujime yelled that he was instantly interrupted by a fickle Arcade Coin.

The Arcade coin shines bright within the lunar atmosphere. As it slowly drops down into a girl's position finger. The Esper girl fires the metal coin at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity.

Musujime ducked barely evading the Super Electromagnetic Cannon while some of the other men in suits were blown back. Dispute not even getting hit by the attack, the whiplash of impact lunch some of the men in suits unconscious.

A static absent looking girl emerged towards them walking up, as her body was swarmed up by electricity.

"Fuck!" Akuma said. "What did you do!" Akuma looks back over to Musujime who waver her hand.

"Nothing she would have done otherwise after all she can't afford for her nightmare to return. Isn't that right Rank 3rd, Level 5 Tokiwadai's Ace, the Railgun Mikoto Misaka!"

"The strongest Electromaster?! Cash said getting up anxiously excited. "I'm a big fan!! Can I get a electric autograph?" Cash waves his arms around like a cheerleader only for Misaka to respond by generating a spear of lightning from out her forward head and launching it at Cash. Cash was blown back into the wall. "Well Damn I guess hate paparazzi..."

"Nowhere just taking a look at her true colors." Musujime noted pulling out her Corkscrews.

"Come on? Do you think I would just let you aim your teleport moves!" Misaka Swiftly dances around her electricity at Musujime, only for Musujime to focus it on her allies she swift her flashlight teleporting them from within the construction site. Then teleported three rebars above Misaka.

"Don't get cocky level 5!" An absent grinned form at Musujime as she said, "I have the potential to reach level if I really wanted to! And not to mention we have a expert scientist... Akuma?" Musujime said in disbelief that he abandoned them. "That coward!"

"It seems you're right about that at least." Misaka confirms twirling and using her electricity to conduct electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic rebars above Musujime perfectly locking her in. Those sisters aren't inhuman cowards like you guys!! Haaaaaaaa!" Misaka followed up empowering electricity to conduct more electromagnetism, to manipulate iron sand. The black current rises and twirls into the air like a black tornado shredding as much of the site.

Musujime tried to teleport a rebar into the tornado only for it to get shredded up into harboring dust. "Tch the iron sand is vibrating ten times stronger than a chainsaw! She really is trying to kill me!?" Musujime was puzzled by Misaka's moves. The Musujime was lifted by the current pressure of the vacuum. In fear she attempted to escape to safety as she realized a level 5 and a level 4 are nowhere near the same level.

"So this is a level 5?!" Cash said with the others watching the black tornado. "Amazing! Truly amazing!"

The black deadly tornado suddenly stopped, and spread away from a reveal Misaka holding out one hand with electricity in it. Despite some rebars being torn apart, a few were attached in vertical ways attached to one another by electromagnetism. As Musujime falls, Misaka runs up the bars with electromagnetism.

"Go ahead look at me that way! Look at me like the monster I am!" Misaka said in rage, but I won't let this city hurt them anymore! And my friend that you ruthlessly struck! I'll never forgive you for that!" Misaka reaches Musujime preparing to launch a electricity punch, but Musujime jumps off one of the rebars Escaping Misaka's reach.

Musujime lands on her feet and proceeds to run away.

Misaka quickly lands back on the deranged attached rebars siding back down. Once touching the ground one of the men in suits hiding in the construction building teleported to Misaka wiping his handgun out only to easily get blasted away by a railgun. Misaka starts to hold about eight arcade coins rolling them around in her hand. "Come on out cowards! How long are you planning to sneak around?"

A pop in sound effect ring as a man yelled out "Gyaaaa!!" A shadow emerges only to get struck down by a spear of electricity!"

"Don't worry I'm saving these for the teleporter!" Misaka said while creating a ring electrical current perfectly striking the other men in suits within the construction building. A few dozens teleported at the same time. However she swift her hand while moving in a circle shocking all of them simultaneously.

"Damn it, we'll have to spit! She can't chase us all!" Cash said, trying to advise his comrades a plan.

"Fufufu don't worry about it! She wants me, you heard her and besides we can't afford to find out what else she could possibly do." Musujime revealed herself to her teammates. "I got a plan. But you guys won't like it."

"Let me guess it has something to do with using us like pawns?"

"COME ON OUT! Last warring... Misaka said, raising her hand into the air. "It's no use I can sense and release electromagnetic waves around to enable to see the image of where you're hiding three-dimensionally without the use of sight, giving her no blind spots. So I know you're there!"

Kuroko teleported around the dark alleyways of Academy City until she spotted blue light flashing in a dark area.

Kuroko teleported behind a corner wall to her surprise to see Misaka in the mid center charging electricity.

"I didn't intend to sneak around. But I can't afford to get caught here. I'll be escaping!" Musujime appeared above Misaka standing at the top floor of the old construction building.

"You can't. You're aware of it too, right? Misaka said, smirking while flinging the Arcade coins in her palm. "You have the habit when it comes to your ability. You're using your Move Point to toss the bodies of your allies and others around as you please. But you're running away from foot. You won't teleport your own body! It's probably related to that incident in the database!!"

Musujime's eyes twitch with Misaka's statement. She clenched her fist and glared down at Misaka holding the briefcase.

"Speaking hypothetically. But what if your need to recheck your calculations because of your anxiety causes a time lag of two-three seconds exactly. A three second window." Misaka confirms rolling up her Arcade coins in her fingers. Swiping and aiming at Musujime. "I wonder, how many shots can I fire?"

Musujime took a deep breath then smiled, and started to giggle until it turned to a wicked laugh. "Ufufufufu, aren't you the one who seems to be in a hurry? Are you scared of remnant being reconstructed? Or maybe you're scared of the experiment restarting? Hmm even though it'd be fine to leave such things alone. Weren't those things created just for the stake of the experiment anyways if so, then they were meant to be broken. After all, aren't you the same as me? Fighting to satisfy those emotions; regret, sorrow and anger... you're selfish in the end but you look at me as if I was the villain."

"Anger, villain... maybe I am. That it took me this long to make the stand that I'm putting up tonight, and that night before. I'm angry. Angry to the point the blood vessels in my head are about to burst. That idiot. Did she think I wouldn't have noticed. I could tell just from hearing her voice through that door. Such... Such an ... Awful ... Dammit I'm angry!!" Electrical burst out Misaka as she clenched her fist.

"Angry at getting my kouhai involved!! Anger at the piece of trash I see in front of me!! And anger at myself for creating this situation!"

Musujime swift her flashlight back and forth, dropping more rebars at her to no use as Misaka's electromagnetism counter sticking them together.

"Such a weak shield!!" Misaka said, wiping out and aiming three Arcade coins locked towards Musujime, only for her to realize within the rebars the unconscious men in suits were together within that drop.

"Quick question?" Musujime asks with a ruthless smile, "How many civilians are mixing in this attack?!"

Misaka stops her railgun attempt and switches to using electromagnetism to connect and save the men in suits. With that Misaka was distracted and once she looked up Musujime teleported herself, disappearing from her site.

"What?! She actually did it! Tch!!" Misaka ran off trying to find and locate her next lead.

Kuroko's who listened from the shadows shed a tear and smiled.

"Onee-Sama your words just now conveyed enough... about how much you really cared for me... Even so your idiotic kouhai can't turned her back after deciding to fight to the bitter end... now I get it Onee-Sama! Now, let's go, shirai Kuroko to the finale!" Kuroko said teleporting away.


	12. Chapter 6S2

"I'll give you a hint at least. August 21st. If you manage to make it pass that point I'll become friends with you alright?"

"Certainly that day was when Onee-Sama returned late at night... and a certain ape suddenly showed up. After that a mysterious storm blew violently through downtown. Devastating the switch yard in district 17...

"After that... we began to hear the rumor. That Academy City Strongest Level 5 was defeated by someone...

"I don't know what occurred that day but I can only speculate, could have Onee-Sama...

"It does not matter now, I know now what I must do, I don't need to dig and find something wrong with Onee-Sama! That's what they would expect a friend of a level 5 would do!"

Kuroko teleported around searching for all means. But to no use Musujime was completely gone from her sight.

"No... I can't give up! I won't let that ape get one up on me again." Kuroko said looking left and right, suddenly her phone buzzed, a message was sent from Uihara. Kuroko opens the message only for her phone to get instantly hacked from her surprise. Suddenly an emblem icon with the letters CV appeared. Once the loading finishes, a red dot appears and reappears into a restaurant nearby. "Hmm! So she actually did it. And I didn't expect her to have the courage, however she only did it once and not enough to actually get away. Uihara, I don't know how you pull this off but I already know where this will lead me to thanks!"

Inside the restaurant Musujime appears teleporting herself. She quickly looked out the window to see Misaka running around in circles losing sight of her.

"Phew..." Musujime saids placing her hand on her chest, taking a deep breath. "She assumed I wouldn't dare teleport myself. She underestimated me...Ugh..." Musujime quickly covered her mouth almost hurling. She bowed her head swallowing some of the puke that escaped her mouth, she quickly snatched a nankin from off the table wiping some of her puke. "If I feel like it... I can still do it. I can still do it... despite what happened...!! Suddenly a sound effect noise ring near Musujime as she suddenly felt a phenomenal happening to her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder to feel a pinch of pain from a corkscrew suddenly appearing in her shoulder stabbing her. "Ahh..."

"Precisely because you can't overcome it that easily? Your trauma that is." Kuroko said, sitting down on a table with a smirk.

"Shirai... Kuroko!! How did you find me!!"

Kuroko frantically nodded and ignored Musujime and said, "It doesn't matter, however I am returning that corkscrew to you. It isn't my hobby to carry Sheffield corkscrews around with me. And these as well." Kuroko slides her fingers against her black strips that store metal spikes. Teleporting the metal spikes into Musujime's body.

"Ah...ch...!" Musujime dropped down on her knees. She looks up at Kuroko as sweat begins to drift from her head, "... You're doing it now...?

"No need to panic I avoided your vitals. Well, I am only returning the attacks you did on me... but if you would like," Kuroko replied, pulling out the same ointment she used for herself in the bathroom, and from her hand she teleports it near Musujime. "Feel free to use this? Go ahead crawl on the floor and treat your wounds. With that we will be even." Kuroko's attacks put fear into everyone inside. Everyone panicked running front center out the restaurant that now became an arena.

"Fufuf... such a childish way of taking revenge... I don't hate it. Musujime saids while making stand from off the ground.

"My, you are much more relaxed than I expected. Is this alright with you? With all this commotion, it won't be long until Onee-Sama comes running through.

Musujime nervously stares at the window for a split second and back at the Kuroko that frantically nodded once more sticking her index finger.

"Don't push yourself." Kuroko saids struggling her shoulders, "It must be quite the challenge to teleport yourself with move point right? Plus... the results won't change no matter where you run. After all, the two of us are tediously similar. In this situation with identical abilities... and with the same handicaps. Wherever you try to run or hide... wouldn't I be able to find you?"

"Tch! You're buffing!!" Musujime waves her arm but the pitch of pain tingles her body. It was there she realized that Kuroko struck her the same way she did so her movements would become more predictable even if she chooses to run. "Bitch!"

"Aw, don't be like that... it's alright as long as I confine you here. But won't you obediently get caught for both our stakes," Kuroko said, getting off the table standing against Musujime.

"I wonder now?" Musujime said, beginning to form a malevolent inspection in her eyes, "If you actually intended for the railgun to get involved, wouldn't you have brought her to begin with? And your sneak attacks just now. If you had aimed this corkscrew to my heart or brain your victory would already be decided. You must really admire that kindly ace of Tokiwadai right... how pitiful. Is it really worth protecting to that extent? That corny and selfish world that railgun dreams of..."

Kuroko balls her hand into a fist and looks at Musujime with unwavering passion, that tense up Musujime, "I want to protect it. Of course I want to protect it... even in these circumstances Onee-Sama still wishes for it. A world where neither you nor I have to fight. If she felt like it, she could smash everything to bits with just one coin. That's why she won't do it. She's trying to save even you! That's why she's carrying a burden she can't tell anyone about all alone. Do you really think that!? I am Kuroko Shirai and I would never trample over Onee-Sama's feelings!" Kuroko wavers her pigtails and swift her arms into a fighting stance. As Musujime wipes out her military flashlight. The two stand against each other in standby phase. "Starting from here, I will return her world to normal with my own hands and protect it!"

"Hm... Then as long as I crush you along with those feelings it's my win."

The two girls stare on the first move and a small reaction could be fatal for both sides. This is how the battle between the string theory works. Kuroko grabbed a plate smashing it against the table near her, shattering it. She charges at Musujime who swift her flashlight right left and up. Kuroko studies the patterns of Musujime's hand movement, then proceeds in finding the 11th-dimensional position of the object of interest and then calculating the vectors to move. Kuroko identifies the plate and fork that Musujime chooses by coordinating its value.

Σp xi =Σp xf

(2) 0.22 0.44 (x2P(0.88)) = 0.26

Square Root (2) = 1.41421356237

That split second Kuroko imagined a Trigonometry to calculate the remaining missing value in her equation.

Kuroko's observation and hypothesis was correct, successfully dodging and evading the teleported plate and fork, "Just as I thought... If I observe the movement of her flashlight I can then proceed calculations. It is possible to dodge to some extent...!!"

Musujime does the same quickly calculating and proceeds to teleport all the tables and chairs within the room above in front of Kuroko's view.

"Trying to close off my view by creating a blindfold again is so predictable! No matter how many times you use that trick, I'll see right through it!" Kuroko teleported over to the only to be met with Musujime holding the briefcase swinging at her, with the flashlight in her mouth. Kuroko evades Musujime's close range attacks but to Kuroko's surprise Musujime switches it to strolling gear rolling it and tripping Kuroko down. As Musujime maliciously rises up the briefcase Kuroko throws the shared broken plate from earlier. Musujime assumed the glass was for her and swift her head. But a clicking noise snatched as the briefcase's handle was Kuroko's actual target breaking it. The briefcase sides accelerating towards the corner. As Musujime eyes averted the briefcase she left an opening. Kuroko immediately gets back up and punches Musujime.

The punch moved Musujime's head which had the flashlight wrapped around her mouth. Still focused on the briefcase Musujime calculated the value of the briefcase which was far too easily since she had it the entire time. Teleporting the already sliding velocity briefcase towards the air, lunching at Kuroko's face smacking her into the air as if it was a warped uppercut. As Kuroko's body reacts to the collision her body took in the accelerated force. However Kuroko knows the size of her body was 152 cm, quickly after applying the force of vectors, (1.5200 = 1.52) teleporting right from behind Musujime crashing into her back the collision impact knocks both girls from the opposite direction from one another. With Musujime taking in most of the damage. Musujime fling over getting knocked over and up off a table.

Kuroko took in less damage however due to the injury from the corkscrew a while back. Her wounds reopened bursting out blood. "Hah Hah! Kuroko cried out in pain. Kuroko tries to rise back up only to get a view of the angry static look of Musujime's rage.

Teleporting was an advanced Esper ability. The calculations are more complex than the commands of regular espers, and thus Teleporters cannot use their ability when distracted by anxiety, confusion or pain. Unable to do any calculations because of one of these flawed principles Kuroko had to watch helplessly as the angry Musujime dropped a hurled of everything above her body.

Kuroko lies there trapped and defeated once more. Musujime stood strong still in her guarded stance. Musujime claimed down and saids, "Shirai-San. If you don't dodge this you'll die. Musujime dropped a trash dumpster near Kuroko's head, almost smashing her head. Despite screwing up her own calculations from her own pain Musujime, lowered her flashlight.

"I'm not a bad person... these powers... they made me into a monster."

"...Eh...Hmm." Musujime closes her eyes then reminisces about her purpose once again. "It looks like if you're in a place where you lack space due to a huge amount of mass you can't make an equation rendering you from teleporting just like me. Or maybe was it because you couldn't properly calculate due to the pain...? Seriously... it must be troublesome to have such a fragile ability. Hey Shirai-San? I wonder if you've heard this story." Musujime said while swiftly waving her flashlight to teleport the spikes that Kuroko stabbed into her from earlier, then proceeded to take off her jacket that was worn as a cape and rearranging the bandages wrapped around her breast to the wounds of her shoulder and torso. "Long time ago, in a certain place. A powerful Esper organization existed. The organization thought that if they increased the certain number of Espers, they would gain even more power. So they decided to make clones. But even so the results were disappointing... In the end the pitiful clones had even less than a percent of the original Esper's power. Quite the failure indeed. Why is that Shirai-San? Why did they end up as failures? Even though they shared the same DNA and underwent the same Esper Development Curriculum. Have you ever considered that... maybe there's something besides the brain structure involved? If you could isolate that something wouldn't that mean Esper powers wouldn't be limited to humans?"

"What are you saying?" Kuroko said puzzle at Musujime theory. "Are you saying that a personal reality can be used on other organisms?"

"In Academy City, Espers don't use a special extrasensory power called the sixth sense. They observe and analyze reality through use of special intentionally wrapped facilities of calculations and judgement called personal reality. In response to that, the probability of the microscopic world fluctuates unnaturally, which gives birth to a new kind of phenomenal. Don't you see, how we as humans grasped the appearance of reality... that is essential point in the development program that takes place during the curriculum. The result of observing and analyzing the given information manifests itself in what we call Esper powers.

Maybe humans aren't supposed to have powers? Maybe we don't know what's best for them. Maybe what happened back then wasn't my fault... maybe those inner demons that I possess only happen when I require powers. It's money... you become greedy the more of it you have thus why the seven Level 5s no, anyone who's strong becomes ruthless... in other words it's not my fault how I came to be... it's not my fault of what happened back then. Maybe... maybe...

"But is the human brain the only thing capable of achieving that? If it's just observation of phenomena don't you think that something other than a human can do that?" Musujime continues to ramble on and on about her theory as Kuroko slowly starts to loosen herself. "That's right. For example using something that has the same calculation ability as the human brain."

"That's absurd!" Kuroko shouts out, still slowly gathering strength from her body. "Are you trying... to give Esper powers to a machine? No one would consider such nonsense!"

"Oh but they already speculated the possibility! There's a girl named Akahana Yoko! And her Data Mine Esper ability is quite the unique ability, they say her inner realm of thoughts can change the input source code information even her own personal thoughts! Datamine can give a machine artificial intelligence by this girl!! Once machinery gains that well observation will be invest thus the possibility of an Esper ability!"

"What!?" Kuroko said dumbfounded.

Musujime smiled at Kuroko's reaction then proceeded, "So I thought, and If the rumor about Data Mine potential could possibly be true..., if clones can at least be level 2. Then it's not too much with the Tree Diagram or Data Mine, to possibly predict if specimens which can use ESP instead of humans exist. I want to know that?" Musujime malevolent gaze upon Kuroko.

"That's why...

"Shirai-San." Musujime got down on one knee getting close to Kuroko. "When you first gain your power... how did it feel? Honestly I was terrified having this power in my hands was terrifying. Knowing I can kill someone with just a single thought. Even so I thought it couldn't be helped, at least the thought that my power could be researched and analyzed by others and contribute somehow to this world... that thought kept me going... but if it doesn't have to be a human... if it doesn't have to be me why was I given these powers? In Academy City many children suffer from unstable powers. Those men in suits that I threw around were my friends, so why would I have done them the way I did? It's not my fault Shirai-San. Surely you understand? Being manipulated by monstrous powers that hurt people around you." Musujime looks at Kuroko in the eyes sincerely placing her hands on Kuroko's cheeks. "Surely you thought about it, why did I end up with these powers? I know because we're similar in many ways. How about it Shirai-San if your interested in discovering the truth with us, I would gladly invite you." Musujime beliefs were surprisingly challenged when Kuroko rose out the pile of tables and chairs with brute force. Kuroko rises up with a fierce pierce that frightens Musujime. Musujime takes a few steps back away from Kuroko completely puzzled in disbelief.

Kuroko held tightly to her wound, and saids "I refuse your offer. Did you really think that would convince me, with your delusions."

"Why can't you understand? If it could be prevented that we Espers, turned into monsters!! Before we had this dangerous power..." Musujime shouts, clenching her fist.

"It's not like our powers will disappear, even if you predict this possibility. But how we use these powers depends on us. Are Esper powers scary? You don't want to hurt others? Whether we had powers or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're someone that is willing to hurt others to achieve your goals." Kuroko's words shook Musujime causing her to frantically shake her head.

"No that's not... that's not true!"

Maybe humans aren't supposed to have powers? Maybe we don't know what's best for them... You're someone who's willing to hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!!

"Shut up!!" Musujime shouts wiping out her flashlight only for Kuroko to have already touched one of the fallen tall lamps lights that was above her and placed it into her hand swinging it at Musujime's hand. The lamp knocks the flashlight light out of Musujime's hand. As Kuroko swings it again but this time towards Musujime.

"Bang!" A sound ring blood burst from Kuroko's side torso. Musujime shot Kuroko with a pistol.

"Aah..." Musujime gasps of what she's done as her thoughts mess with her inner mind. She now had to come face to face with proof.

Whether we have powers or not... it won't change the fact that you're someone that is willing to hurt others... to achieve your goals.

Musujime stared at the flashlight that was now from afar that landed on a table and reached her hand out trying to calculate and bring it to her with move point. But the distortion of poor dimensional calculations causes the table to telekinetic tumble over. With that split second a three second lag caused the flashlight and the table to dimensional travel pass each other before the flashlight was teleported in Musujime's hands. She looks at the blink small scratch caused by that phenomenon causing her to relieve her worst memory.

"No! No! No no no no no no no no no no no no no NNNNOOOO!!!!" Musujime has a complete mental breakdown causing a dimensional space warping every but Kuroko around her. Tables fling out the window, chairs hit the wall. Plates and pots are smashed against the ground. Some dimensional travel against each other breaking into pieces. "Ahhhh!!!" Musujime screams at disbelief.

The Arcade coin that Kuroko had during her investigations about the rumor of August 21 flings down to third rank level 5 nearby. "What?" Misaka said below looking up at the phenomenon that occurs above.

"Uhukk!" Silvia escapes Musujime's mouth as everything falls down, being free of the phenomenal that occurs by Move Point. "You!" A cold ruthless stare glaze down the wounded Kuroko. "I won't forgive you!!" Musujime ran up kicking Kuroko's wounded shoulder.

"Gyaa!" Kuroko cried out as Musujime continued to kick numerous times.

"You bitch! You stupid bitch!! How dare you break me?!! You're dead!! If only you hadn't come here you would have been fine!! And I wouldn't have to kill you, hell it's your fault not mine, bwahahahahaha!!" Musujime whipped out the gun once more but noticed there was a spoon screwed dimensionally into the gun. Musujime not sure if Kuroko cleverly did this or she unconsciously did this herself, this only made Musujime laugh even more throwing the gun at Kuroko's face. Musujime stares at a building thinking of a merciless attack and warps a wicked smile. "I'm disappointed Shirai-San something got in my way? Yeah right! I can still kill you as I'm making my escape." Musujime said, pulling out the briefcase and readjusting the handle fixing it. "My Move Point power limit is 4,520 Kilograms. I could bring this entire building down! That's perfect yes Gya Hahahaha!! I'll smash you into pieces a fitting death, just how you broke me. I should return the favor right?!"

"Tete," Kuroko's pitch giggle caught Musujime's attention, so it seems that you still need that briefcase? Ugh!" Musujime runs up and kick Kuroko once more then strolls always with the briefcase.

"I have to..." Kuroko said, trying to gather up as much energy as she can. But to no avenue her body ignored her pleas. This is bad. I let Musujime get away, and now I have to wait for my execution... Come on Shirai Kuroko!! Get up! There will be so many that I would have to beg forgiveness for this! ... I'm sorry Onee-Sama... I pray you do not make it to see this get as far away as you can... don't get caught up in this!" A phenomenal event occurred above Kuroko as she can see an entire building within the dimension. "4,520 kilograms. But suddenly a ring of light burst from below. To Kuroko's surprise, a Railgun of light strikes inside piercing everything in its path. "Onee-Sama?!"

"Kuroko!!" Misaka appears below crying out her friend's name. She quickly follows up with electromagnetism to form a bridge to Kuroko.

Kuroko falls down on the floor as her body dives down head first, "Onee-Sama! You can't be here, it's too dangerous..." But a certain boy runs on that bridge made by Misaka and follows up.

That hero catches Kuroko with the greatest of ease and as the phenomenal 4,520 kilograms sank down towards them. He stretched his right hand out towards the phenomenal and with one tap.

Crack! A sound effect ring. The delusion of Musujime's beliefs sank and vanished, restoring the original reality of how things should be shattering it into glass. The boy lands on the floor where Kuroko fought, holding her in his arms.

"You are?" Kuroko was puzzled by the boy's sudden appearance. "Why did you save me?"

"Huh?"

"One misstep and you would have died too... to be honest I thought our friendship gauge was in the negatives." Kuroko said now, realizing who the boy was.

"Umm... well if you ask me why, it's kinda silly. I kinda made a promise to someone after all."

"Promise?"

"Yeah... to some prick whose name I do not know. To protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her... so what do you think? Did I manage to keep my promise?"

Kuroko looks at the boy, as Misaka runs up in relief to see her okay, and sheds tears.

"Yes you did... at least half of it... for that I'll take it from here... ape.


	13. Chapter 6S3

"Ho Ho Ho! Now this is interesting," A man in a black tuck suit and shades stare towards his opponents. "So this is anti-skill? Shame on you guys, for having those judgement kids do all the work so far in this fight." Cash saids pointing at the group of Anti-Skill line up with machinery droids.

The long hair tied into a ponytail Anti-Skill member, and her squad blockaded the Cash group aiming their SIG SG 550 rifles at them. Their security bots line up as a shield.

"Well let em have it boys!!" Cash yelled and began shooting with his allies. To no use Anti-Skill members use the security robots as shields to protect them from their gunfire. Firing back with clear aim pushing back Cash's forces. The Anti-Skill members roll in advanced canister-type grenades screening the outsiders of Academy City. The group could not see and nervously aimed at empty sight. The anti-skill members begin to invade and attack them from inside with close range combat train skills. Cash tried to run only for the ponytailed Anti-Skill member to emerge in front of him kicking his side. He rolled over as his gun flopped out his hand. Sounds of random gunfire shot out from his group. Each individual weapon was dismantled and put down.

Within the dark alley shadows Musujime hides within the darkness lost. Her only hope was the answers that lie behind what's in that briefcase.

"This is A001 to m0009... once I confirm the security code I'll explain the situation..."

"Bang! Bang bang! ..."

Musujime eyes widen at the sounds of continuous gunshots. "... Cash?"

"How convenient for you to trick the kids while you watch from someplace safe! We'll make sure you regret all the things you've done!!"

"Oh shit!! These Japanese police forces aren't playing!! How do you say what the fuck in Japanese... again? Nani right!? Wah!!" Cash cried out seemingly away from his cell. The call cut off leaving.

"No this is bad..." Musujime said nervously biting her own thumb nail. "If my link to an external organization is cut off, it'll be difficult to reconstruct the tree diagram... damn it. I'll have to find that scientist and my comrades..." Musujime looked up to see a transparent whirlwind blasting from out above a skyscraper. Musujime nervously stares at the scene in case it could mean anything more importantly if connected to her motives. She rushed away towards the opposite direction strolling the briefcase as quickly as possible. The briefcase fell suddenly heavily, her legs quiver uncontrollably and her face controlled by anxiety morph into a disturbing malicious smile. "Damn it are they even alive? I have to get to my comrades! They need me! I have to find some way to contact them. Yeah I'll be alright... as long as I have this briefcase it'll be all right...? Yeah besides there's countless organizations that want what's inside this. First I have to gather up my members. There's a lot left to do. And If I actually reclaimed that Data mine doll from that bastard then it should be done in no time... no screw it I don't need her."

Musujime approaches an empty street light, as a chance to escape. Passing the stop sign, and street lights, the traffic lights flicker red. Blinking back and forth from the electricity jam from earlier. Musujime makes her way across the one way road, halfway there a shadow appears.

The shadow creeped up walking with a clutch. Skinny teen and has pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes. white shirt with V patterns. Wearing a choker-style electrode that hangs from the electrode and earplugs. Limping his way towards Musujime.

"Who is that?" Musujime peer on guard but that lasted for so long until she Identified his features. "Wait a minute... Pale Skin, White hair, Red Eyes. There's only one person in Academy City with that look and that's because he's so powerful to even reflect the light's unnecessary ultraviolet light ceasing the body to produce melanin. No... it can't be?"

Accelerator, "One way Road" Why is Academy City's strongest level 5 here? He creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. It can be anything; everything has a quantity, direction, magnitude, and position of one point in space relative to another. The Strongest, Number one.

"What!? Are they serious?" The boy with white hair and red eyes, said tilting his head and peering Musujime. "After I took all the effort to come out here. And for what, to find an idiotic small fry? Are you mocking me?" The Accelerator's gaze simultaneously instantly sent shivers down Musujime's spine, having her pacing backwards, sweating, and forming a morph distressed mental breakdown facial expression.

I have to act now! I'll use Move Point to direct... I can't... vectors are still involved, Accelerator can reflect teleported objects. He can't be touched in any kinda form.

"I can't... it's impossible." Musujime screams out, covering her loose chest bandages with her cape jacket. "There's no way I can put up a fight against someone that even the railgun was no match for. I can't go up against someone of his caliber.

Damn it! The higher ups really sent him here! Was I that big of a deal?! To be compared to a threat in need for the 1st rank to be put down.

"Are they freaking kidding me? Is this some kinda joke!! Why is someone like that even here?" Musujime stopped and noticed the clutch, the intimidating Esper was using to walk forward. "Fufufu... but wait! I remember!" Musujime's shout had Accelerator closely studying her wicked smile and laughter. "On August the 31st you were shot in the head, which resulted in the loss of your power. Yeah you no longer have the ability to calculate like you did before. Isn't that right?! That's why your just standing there!"

Musujime's claim had Accelerator scratching the back of his and sighing after shrugging his shoulders.

"You're just bluffing!?" Musujime said maliciously smiling. "You can't touch me hell you can't do a single thing!"

"This is pathetic." Accelerator saids shaking his head then popping his neck. "You know I feel bad for you really. If you really believe what you're saying I feel so bad for you. So bad for you I almost wanna give you a hug. It's true my brain was damaged that day alright. Looking at me now, you should know, right? Now I have to rely on an external source for the calculations. And even after therapy, I can't even get half of my power. The battery for this thing won't even last 15 minutes. But you know..." Accelerator announces returning his intimidating vibe at Musujime's situation. His face breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him a maniacal and sadistic look. "Just because I got weaker doesn't mean you got stronger does it?!! Huuh?!!"

Within a second of the handicapped Accelerator tapped the button of his electrode, dropped his clutch and stomped his mighty foot on the ground he stood firmly upon altering the vector of force applied to the ground by his feet. He causes a little explosion made of earth and rocks to attack. Rubble of earth and rocks accelerated towards Musujime hitting her stomach and almost her face as she quickly pulled out her flashlight and used move point to use teleported rocks as protection. However her tactic contradicted her safety for the same rocks protected her bounce back towards her by collision. Another rock hits her face and as she tries to swipe her flashlight another rock accelerating rock knocks the flashlight out of her hand. The earthquake generation by Accelerator started sinking her in, leaving her helpless to run with no way out.

The name one way road meant any move from the Accelerator was a one hit kill. Not being able to harm him in any way, for only to have it repel back was its signature.

Musujime takes a deep breath and pushes her conviction she had no choice to escape and the only way was to get pass her trauma. Musujime quickly teleported her body out of Accelerator's attack holding a strong grip of the briefcase but due to her double insuring her calculations were precise she got caught into a two second lag. By the time her body's spiritual travel near a building Accelerator's first attack was so powerful that the building nearby glass shattered from the shock-waves created by the impact. Glass rain down at her at accelerator speed as a shard pierce through her shoulder and leg, glass continue to rain down at dangerous speed giving her no choice but to teleport once again.

Musujime teleported far into the air as another time lag to three seconds slowed her down leaving her wide open and helpless. "Gwop...Uufu!!" Musujime spit out saliva gawking as her life flashed between her eyes from her worst memories ever imaginable.

I'm not a bad person... these powers... they made me into a monster."

Maybe humans aren't supposed to have powers? Maybe we don't know what's best for them. Maybe what happened back then wasn't my fault... maybe those inner demons that I possess only happen when I require powers. It's money... you become greedy the more of it you have thus why the seven Level 5s no one who's strong becomes ruthless... in other words it's not my fault how I came to be... it's not my fault of what happened back then. Maybe... maybe...

All I wanted was to see it! I didn't want world domination, or to start up some apocalypse. I just wanted to see how true nature perceived Esper powers... then maybe... maybe then.

You have the habit when it comes to your ability. You're using your Move Point to toss the bodies of your allies and others around as you please. But you're running away from foot. You won't teleport your own body! It's probably related to that incident in the database!!"

It's not like our powers will disappear, even if you predict this possibility. But how we use these powers depends on us. Are Esper powers scary? You don't want to hurt others? Whether we had powers or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're someone that is willing to hurt others to achieve your goals.

While being locked into the air slowly drifting down by the pressure, Accelerator flies towards Musujime by controlling the wind around him creating 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly while redirecting the vectors of gravity upon him. Accelerator swings his fist and Musujime instant reaction using the briefcase as a shield. With one touch by Accelerator's punch causes an extreme impact caused by the additional vectors. Destroying the case and everything inside.

"I'M SORRY!!" Accelerator sarcastically remarks laughing maniacally. "FROM HERE ON OUT, THE PATH IS ONLY A "ONE-WAY ROAD"!! YOU CAN'T ADVANCE!!"

Wings... seriously? All that just to take me out.

... Really? I really am a monster...

"JUST ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT AND CRAWL BACK HOME THIRD STRING!!!" Accelerator shouts out punching Musujime Awaki instant defeated not only his punch repel her, launching against another building, but when Accelerator made contact with her he reversed her inner bio electricity knocking her unconscious before she even landed and fell onto a safety walkway.

Accelerator lands down towards the ground as his aero wings vanish while turning off his electrode and picking up his clutch. "True that my power has diminished somewhat, admittedly it's probably time to retire as Academy City's strongest. But still. I've decided to continue claiming to be Academy's City's strongest in front of that kid. Tsk, Damn it all..." Accelerator leaves, leaving Musujime injured for someone else to find.

Not long from there a boy with spiky hair appeared and called the ambulance and notified Anti-Skill.


	14. Chapter 6(FIN)

An explosion occur, from the skyscraper tower as a razor whirlwind escapes out the opening window along with Akuma's body that was being torn apart. As Akuma's guts burst and blended with the air he screamed in horror.

The amor suited Tedashii stood there as the shining amor knight from the fairytales.

Tedashii took a flew deep breaths, as the power suit dissolved and faded away from his body. Leaving Tedashii with his under shirt on. "Finally this nightmare is over..." he said now finally feeling relief of the matter.

Tedashii walked over to Akahana pulling her out the now internal damage pod and hugging her tightly.

He look up into air as he remembered the words of a certain someone.

"I think I finally, get what that guy was trying to tell me... and now I know what it means to protect that smile..." Tedashii said smiling at the unconscious girl. He got up carrying her in his arms. "Then again... I've never seen her smile yet."

"System disturb! System disturb! System corrupted! Proceed protocol shut down!" The unconscious Akahana cried out trembling In Tedashii's arms.

"What the?!"

"System failing! System failing! Shut down, comanicing!"

"Damn it why is this happening!" Tedashii said in disbelief, he lays her down and begin to panicked. "That demonic son of a bitch! What did he do?!" Damn it's not like I can ask him now!" Tedashii look at the pod and realized what has occur. "Damn it I interpreted the synchronization she was going though, she's having a error!"

As Akahana's body start uncontrollably convulsed, Tedashii place his hands on the side of his head as he begins to have a panic attack. "Damn it! I just can't save her can I? I'm a level zero and shes about to go back to being brain dead once the computer chip...Computer Chip!" Tedashii has a brain blast interrupting his panic attack and quickly coming back to his senses. He whip out his cellphone and look at Akahana once again, with conviction. "I get it now, why density made us meet. I was meant for this!" He look at his phone still connected to Data Mine, "This can go so many ways, it's crazy really... I was planning to do something like this to you for ruthless attentions just as before and just as last time with the other I put in danger... however this time I will do this for you. You might forget who I am after this and you might be better off not remembering all this... and for some reason I don't want you to forget me... but still I know what I must do." Tedashii begins to hack into the cyborg attachment that was within her damaged brain. He took a deep breath as he begins to make a risk.

...

...

...

Buzzz!! Buzzzzz!! Buzzzz!!!

The alarm clock continuously buzzed where a boy slept in the living room to his dorm room. The teenager sleepily tilts his head to the side stuffing his head in the couch he laid on. He ignored the sound unconsciously grabbing his pillow and stuffing his face. The buzzing noise continues until a loud whacked noise emitted into the boy's ear.

The boy given in finally waking up. He slowly sides the pillow as his roused face was met with the breast of a scarlet red hair girl, in pajamas. Cuddling the tense red face boy causing a panic attack from the teen.

"Blah! Akahana! I thought I said you can have the bed?!!"

Akahana looks up at the boy with her dull stare. "I cannot comprehend the cause, reason, or purpose of my actions... However, responsibility for an accident or misfortune was originally your act is what caused this outcome."

"Me?!"

"... Yes when you are in a condition of body and mind such as that typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive... I've tried to manipulate the matter situation regarding your condition... But suddenly you as in Tedashii Hamasaki grasped for contact grabbing my entire body and squeezing my chest."

Tedashii's face heats up in a smoke of shame pulling her away from him. "Blah I can't believe my shame! Damn it I'm so pathetic!"

"... There... There... There..." Akahana said, patting Tedashii's back. "I am not aware of the situation regarding your uncomfortable condition... so I will proceed to process so I can get an understanding of the manner at hand..."

"No can't do." Tedashii said getting up out the couch. "You won't be able to. I've made some adjustments. The only way you can learn something now is by true actual experience. Using only your human senses, or your Data Mine ability. You kinda lost the ability to access the Tree Diagram previous data, and there's only one way to access it. With the incubator you were in.

Akahana tilted her head and said, "... I see, then..."

"However." Tedashii interrupted, "The incubator was destroyed by me."

"... So, I am ruined..." Akahana claims with a dull stare. "I have no purpose in existing anymore..."

"I guess so." Tedashii confirms looking away. Tedashii looks by to notice Akahana still staring at him with her dull stare however the tension feels cold from her stare.

"Um... are you mad?! Seriously I did you a favor." Tedashii said, smiling while walking into his kitchen room.

"... How can you look so pleased... in the set of circumstances in which you put me in. Not to mention you have not required the permission access to alter my source code..." Akahana paused and thought back on Tedashii's words from back in that skyscraper... ... Tedashii?"

Tedashii looks back at the girl after preparing a bowl of cereal.

"What am I?" Akahana said, staring into her hands.

Tedashii paused before saying his next words to the girl that sat at his couch. He brought the bow and spoon with him to Akahana's place aside from her. And begins to hold her hands, "You're Akahana Yoko. And you're my friend."

Akahana stared into Tedashii's eyes as her dull stare face bloomed red. "Processing... however, I cannot process this reaction or tendencies vibe."

"That's called emotion, something you already had but did not notice. You'll just have to learn the hard way." Tedashii got back up leaving the bowl of cereal for Akahana. "Gosh! You're not gonna say it Geez!"

"...?"

"You're lost thanks to me, in other words... let me take responsibility." Tedashii said scratching his head while blushing

"... You will fix me?" Akahana said looking up at him.

"No you have to find your own purpose in life, however I'll be there the entire way through. I was wondering, is this place better than that incubator? Because if not it might be a downgrade to your original home. And ya kinda don't have a choice. I'm sorry I'm kinda selfish... unlike that level 0 self righteous jackass. Akahana Yoko please stay here with me!"

The girl looks at Tedashii once more in his eyes, and blush once more. And for the first time to Tedashii's surprise a smile finally formed from her face and said, "Yes!"

Morning beckons at a certain high school. The students sat outside as the bell for school have not rung yet. It was September the 15th a new bright brand new day blooms. A girl wearing plenty of mini China decorations from peony flowers, roses on her headband that can only be found in China. Shoulder length black hair, light sea green eyes wearing school uniform with a black skirt with white stockings waited outside along with the other students. The girl with the school ID that said Li-Mei Xiaodan.

Li-Mei took a deep breath looking at the sun. She did not say a word, with an internal clock sense she knew the bell would ring at any moment.

"Hey Li-Mei come on, what ya doing girl? A dark tan skin girl with blonde hair with the same school outfit on said crossing her arm in Li-Mei's. You are usually always at the front door waiting to jump inside now ya like the last one Sistaa!" She said, winking at Li-Mei. "Don't tell your actual waiting for that delinquent jerk are you?!"

"No! Why would you say that?! Like I would care!"

"Okay thank goodness!"

The bell rang and the students began to enter the school.

Li-Mei sigh freeing her arm from the girl, and with her glomming stare.

"Don't wait too long." The girl said walking away into the school

"Alright." She said looking at the school gate. Before Li-Mei turned around and followed her, she saw a wavy brown hair and brown eye boy in a school uniform with an white scarf hanging from his pants. Belt unbuttoned, and height is above average he walks through the school gate sighing appearing in front of the school. Holding his briefcase backpack up above the back of his shoulders he scratches his head in disbelief to why he decided to return.

"Hayaaa!!!" Li-Mei wasted no time running up on the boy. "Nice try Tedashii Hamasaki!! But I suspected you would make your way here when no one was looking.

"Oh, if it isn't, rainbow head." Tedashii comments ducking the girl's dragon kick.

"Rainbow head!?!" She cried out to the sudden nickname. "I thought you said yesterday you dropped out and you were done with everything."

"I dunno, you know... a lot happened between those twenty-four hours... I just don't see things the same way from yesterday. Just feel different, that's all."

"Huh?"

"Now come on you trigger happy Esper we're gonna be late for class." Tedashii said, proceeding to enter the school building. Li-Mei smiles and walks alongside Tedashii."

"My Name is Tedashii Hamasaki... I'm not much really, just an ordinary guy... a level 0 at that, an Esper who can't even blend a spoon with his own mind. However I found myself a purpose and I will do anything to maintain that smile that I finally saw for the first time. I only met her just that day. But I know for certain that's what I want to do. I'll say one more time, my name is Tedashii Hamasaki and I am Code Vader. And when Magic and Science collide a story is born.

From the tall building that is literally windowless; located in School District 7...

The main base of the General Chairman of Academy City.

Resides in the mysterious Windowless Building, floating upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid.

The upside down individual is completely annoyed by the matter at hand.

Aleister Crowley, someone appeared teleported inside.

"Things are quite more troublesome replacing Move Point, but we created an instrument to teleport in and out Aleister." A man in shades in a suit said with a smirk.

"Excellent... proceed to eliminate the device once you leave from here Cash."

"What?! But?"

"I'll entrust you to contain Move Point back in order, now that Akuma has been finally terminated, proceed to the next task at hand. We have a disturbance within the plan."

"Hmm? But everything went according to plan, not a single flaw at hand. And besides once we form a group we can use Move Point's thoughts of me and the others being endangered to manipulate her."

"That isn't the problem."

"Hmm? Oh I see the imaginary number, that you claim to be Code Vader."

"That's right, But not just Code Vader there are a number of Imaginary scripts that are tied against my plans.

The Wild Card, Joker identifies who I still do not know, except it's connection to Imagine Breaker.

Aura Storm who is connected to the prophecy...

Not to mention Cloud Kenshin and his imaginary limitless power. That of these individuals are imaginary OC's to that script...

"So what are you saying in a metaphor; that there are some protagonists of some fan fiction and not from the realm of the story. In other words they are not of the original source of idea to mankind and that outside potential that exists now is dangerous... but wild card and Imagine Breaker... are?"

"I wouldn't take things that far, but do not fear, if I could fit an imaginary breaker into the plan and make him front center I can advise the room from the others... The only reason Code Vader is a threat is because it's mind has become a mystery. No one can comprehend what it's thoughts have become and our only hope to grasp the inner realm of its head is the friction of the Accelerator... but now that wouldn't even hardly be enough... Cash I need you to make the next move. It's time to obtain one of the imaginary scripts.

To Be Continued...

Thank you for reading Toaru Kagaku no Code Vader (A Certain Scientific Code Vader) the first volume comes to an end.

For all those who read this, please tell me what you think in the comments section and how to improve. Tedashii found himself but however his story is not over yet. A new Arc is among the rising.

If you enjoyed Tedashii Hamasaki's story check out viperslim90'S Toaru no Wakaranai no Actor (A Certain Unknown Actor) The story focuses on a mysterious individual known as the Wild Card, Zack Yoshikage who discovered a letter given to him from his late father who was a researcher of the Dark May Project, that requested him to look after a mysterious wolf ear and tail girl name Anna Zetsubo. Hearing from the sudden girl's lonely nature of her late parents fires Zack into a rage of justice.


	15. Chapter 7 - A Certain Gifted School

From the tall building that is literally windowless; located in School District 7. Aleister Crowley smiles as he observes Code Vader's actions blindly.

"Fascinating!" Aleister expressly comments at his failure to locate Code Vader.

"Umm, how is that fascinating?" A man with a black disconnected quiff hair style, wearing shades and a black suit said shrugging while looking up at Aleister Crowley.

"It would seem that Code Vader has expertise in technology of that to an atomic level. Nanotechnology to be precise. Vader, invaded 7% of UNDER_LINE."

"Under line?"

"You wouldn't know nor anyone else, I've advised a network of miniscule machines spread all over Academy City which serve as the sole direct line of information to the Windowless Building then to me. There are nanobots; a spherical body with three wire-shaped cilia on the left and three on the right. Instead of walking on the ground, they float through the air. They are minuscule machines which use the convection of the air to generate their own power to gather data indefinitely. They use a quantum signal they produce to transit over a direct electron beam to pass information between them creating a network. Vader must have been aware of the signals and trace it back towards the nanobots that located Vader. But in order to even spot them Vader would have to have knowledge of nano tech. Now it would be simple to trace Vader by the invaded bots. However Vader was also aware of that as well. These affected bots appears in numerous districts among Academy City. Some stay in one place others move around."

"And?"

"Vader passed on this invested invention among others within the Dark side of Academy City. But not enough to be noticed right away. I suspect this invention Vader passed on is also in the hands of Joker as I can't identify Wild Card's move neither and a few more around Academy City. A corruption in my eye, a virus. So this is Code Vader."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Proceed to the next phase, I've already asked you. Depending on Vader's next move, that would determine Vader's fate."

Cash shrugged but woke up in Anti-Skill's branch office, handcuffed. "Wow so this is magic?"

"Yeah you're gonna need some magic after I'm through with you!" The tall woman that has glamorous proportions and long hair tied into a ponytail said smacking the table his arm was handcuffed to.

"Huh?"

"Cash Lucas was it? Where were you last night on September 16th after we arrested you!

"Umm... listen, mrs...?" Cash said taking a look at her name badge tag on her uniform, "Yomikawa Aiho, if I would leave here don't you think I would have left Academy City already?"

"Don't play with us! We have footage of you sneaking out. You somehow left the same night we arrested you! Here take a look... huh?" Yomikawa look at the camera footage dumb founded in disbelief that the proof wasn't there or rather ended before anything could occur."

"Uhh, I dunno what this is, but don't tell me you're harassing me for some attention, we'll I'll admit you're definitely my type and a rocking body like yours, I'm down."

"Oh please," she said sarcastically, "You're a child."

"Excused me! I am not a child!" Cash said to the annoyed officer that left out the room. "Hmph," Cash paused while observing his surroundings. "Make the first move he says, Fufuf, that old man plays chess in such a funny way."

Outside in school district 21 of Academy City Nature Park, a boy with brown wavy hair, brown eyes push a girl with scarlet red hair and hazelnut eyes on a swing.

"... ... Tedashii... You are giving me external force, applying an increase of kinetic energy... The kinetic energy applied will lift me higher... but as you stop applying your push, the friction between me, the air, and the swing's chains meet the top of the swing set... Together all this friction will eventually slow me down until I make a complete stop."

"You know Akahana, you can simply get height on a swing by simultaneously pumping your legs and rocking forward and back to increase your potential energy, and leaning forward raises your center of gravity slightly. All of which will get you to swing higher and higher. You'll get the same results when the pull of gravity, which draws all objects to Earth, works to pull the swing toward the ground on its downward trajectory."

"... You're about to go again, are you?"

"... Uh, yeah I think." Tedashii sighs, as he stares at Akahana's dull stare looking back at him.

Ever since that day he hasn't figured out the secret formula to make this girl smile again... Tedashii saw it only once during September the 15th before he headed to school. He asked this girl to stay by his side Akahana Yoko. She said yes with a precious smile. Since that day she has returned to her dull stare. But if Tedashii made her smile before he could do it again right?"

"Hey get your news here Daihasei Festival around the corner in three days!!" A newspaper individual with really short dark brown hair, wearing a brown Boston hat on and a band-aid in front center on their noise, passed through waving a wrapped paper in their hand.

"There's that boy again, doesn't he know this is Academy City, the city of science? No one's gonna check that paper." Tedashii said, scratching his head.

"... Actually that is incorrect..." Akahana appeared standing next to Tedashii.

"Huh?!" Tedashii turns around at the empty swing coming down at him at max speed knocking down.

Akahana walked over to the newspaper individual, and reached her hand out.

"Here you go! Thanks bruh! It's a smart move to make! Taking one of these, you must be aware of the conspiracy going on!" The newspaper person said waving their hands up in the air.

"... Conspiracy?" Akahana said tilting her head, "processing, ... ..."

"Eh, Umm, bruh?"

"Shut up! ... ..."

"O... K...bruh."

"An error has occurred." Akahana stated peering back at Tedashii.

"Bruh, seems like ya need help." The newspaper individual said, getting her attention again. "There's this urban legend going on about an UFO going around kidnapping special Espers to be on the lookout!!" Tedashii walked over to see Akahana's dull stare deep into the printed paper of information from an website known as "Urban Legends of Academy City."

"... UFO! I have required through observation, inquiry, or information... I made a discovery the other day ago." Akahana calmly said as her body acts differently from her tone reaction.

"Bruh, are you excited or not?" The newspaper individual saids squinting their eyes at Akahana.

"Oh no, not that crap!" Tedashii said, roaring out, "You're not a newspaper boy, this whole time it was you Hisoka Minori!!"

"Bruh, well, well, well! It's the former dropout smart ass Tedashii Hamasaki, I saw you the other day, you know with that odd goofy smile. It was kinda cute actually, Tete."

"What the hell ya talking about Dude?" Tedashii glaring at Hisoka who easily ignored him and looked at Akahana then back at Tedashii back and forth until their eyes brightened up as a star."

"Ohh hohoho!! I see what's been going on with you lately now, Tete you got a girlfriend bruh!"

"Eh," Tedashii's face blushed, jumping back away from Hisoka. "Tch! What are you talking about?!"

"Fufufu, don't act dumb, she's right here bruh!" Hisoka said, pointing at Akahana whose face began to blush, breaking into a faint smile, while siding her hair to the side.

"Soooo!! When you two met?!"

"Stop it!" Tedashii snapped frantically, shaking his head. "We met, a day ago yesterday so there's no..."

"... We met during the period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise. I was safely in my home, undressed and nude... Then Tedashii came into sight; becoming visible and noticeable... He took me to his house, and eventually said he'll take responsibility... I can't bring the fact, event, and situation back into my mind fully..." Tedashii ran up covering her mouth.

"What the hell Akahana?!! So many questions right now about what you remember and don't!!"

"Hohohoho BRUH!! Tedashii you slimily dog you!" Hisoka said with a grimly sinister smile.

"No!! She doesn't know what she's talking about?!" Tedashii let go of Akahana running up at Hisoka's face, "She fell into a river damp!! Yeah that's it! And it's not like that I would have done that for any other girl. Hmph like I'll ever do something like that she's the size of a child!" Tedashii crosses his arms, shut his eyes and turns his head away from Hisoka.

"Bruh, oh crap school be any minute yeah I gotta go! " Hisoka walked over to the parked bike and looked back at Tedashii, "Hey are you going back to school again?"

"Uh... yeah I guess."

"Okay Tete you would have no choice anyways because if you don't I'll tell the whole school about you and your now angry girlfriend! Hohohoho!!" Hisoka strolled away riding away from the gritted, annoyed Tedashii.

"Tch, jerk! Now I have no choice but to go! Hey Akahana there's plenty of snacks back at home when you head back. I'll buy some food and I'll feed you plenty tonight... hmm, Akahana?" When Tedashii turned to Akahana he notice a face expression he never seen before since he knew her these past days. Akahana was pouting her cheeks air up like balloons. Combine with the dull stare from her eyes giving off an intimidating glare. Tedashii begins to sweat bullets In confusing, "Umm, you good?"

Akahana raised her hand about to karate chop his head, but realized she wasn't tall enough. Akahana looked at the Urban legend of printed paper and wrapped it back up then proceeded to smack Tedashii's head extremely fast numerous times with the wrapped paper. Beginning the abusive relationship of Akahana's judgement.

In a classroom to a certain high school, students are already seated to their assigned seats. a very attractive woman, with a slender figure curly chestnut hair in a bun upward hairstyle who wears glasses. "Okay class let's continue off from yesterday so we can move on to Trigonometric ratios are the ratios between edges of a right triangle. These ratios are given by the following trigonometric functions of the known angle A, where a, b and c refer to the lengths of the sides in the accompanying figure Sine function (sin), defined as the ratio of the side opposite the angle to the hypotenuse...

"Man what's her deal? We just got done with the sudden test and now another lesson! What is this boot camp?" One of the students whisper among to Hisoka and another boy with dark green hair.

"I heard she lost her job at Tokiwadai or something so now she's here taking out her anger at us comparing us to high intelligent middle school kids." Hisoka said, but that's no longer the most interesting thing going on right now fufufu."

"Chmm, is there anything you would like to say?" The teacher said, putting the group on blast.

"Uh..." Hisoka fazed up but suddenly the door opened and Tedashii entered, then sigh.

"You're late Mr. Hamasaki!"

"It won't happen again!" Tedashii rudely said, trying to make his way to his seat.

"It's Mrs. Haru!"

"Right!" Tedashii took a seat and as he did the bell rang for their next classes. Tedashii sigh as the class got out of their seats heading out. Tedashii tries to follow but his new teacher grabs him by his collar.

"See ya Tedashii-sama!!" Hisoka says winking and sticking their tongue out at Tedashii and leaving.

"I'm literally a month older than you!!" Tedashii swore out which was interrupted by his teacher.

"Tedashii! Please sit down, we need to talk." Tedashii sighs and sits down to his teacher's demands. "I don't take too highly of your tardy mr. Hamasaki, it's as if you don't care for school."

"I had something really important to take care of." Tedashii said, looking away from her involving eye contact.

"More important than your future?"

"Equally, thank you very much."

"Then it wasn't so important."

"Excuse me."

"I know of your recent activities Hamasaki, despite your amazing honor roll grades. You have poor conduct talking back to your seniors, teachers and troublesome fights with other students. And most of all your recent attempts to drop out. You might think your future here at this school is irrelevant because of your intelligence but not idiotic to missed out the opportunities from having a GEO. I'm assuming that you believe any college would take you after graduation yeah. That would only answer your past actions."

"Are you done?!" Tedashii says, annoyingly struggling his shoulders at her.

"There it is, that self centered look I was looking for. Listen here I'm saying this once, as your new teacher I will strive through that stubborn wave and straighten you out, I will get through that little ego of yours."

"Tsk you don't know me woman who the hell ya think you are Anyways?!"

The teacher's glasses shine as Tedashii could see her greenish blue eyes through the lens. It's Mrs. Haru to you as you are my student and unlike the previous teachers you've played this one you will not forget."

Tedashii rolls his eyes and heads towards the front door "can I leave now?!" Mrs. Haru shrugs and Tedashii walks out the classroom.

"Aye Tedashii!" Another senior teacher walked up on him and patted his shoulder, "We need to talk about your current situation."

Tedashii enters the principal office as a very short man with a bowl cut haircut waves at Tedashii.

"Principal Kai." Tedashii identifies as he sighs and takes a seat. "I'm aware of the reason I'm here."

"Aye yes! As suspected, you would notice your current situation, well as your aware even though you have a high grade point average. Your troubles are far too great. Your overall curriculum score is low due to your actions and there's a good chance you'll being held back a grade. However because you were such an intelligent student I've arranged something in advance just in case of your return. You will have to take supplementary lessons.

"Wait what?! I can't stay after school I have to..."

"No buts Tedashii Hamasaki! This is serious and urgent." Tedashii closed his eyes and nodded, "There's also one more thing that will speed up your process: you take the cheerleader elective after school."

"Cheerleader?!" Tedashii tilted his head, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Aye yes, this is a good opportunity. The Daihasei Festival is a few days a head and it would definitely take some time for you to get in shape. We need all the top tier cheering we can get. That should be all..." The teacher that walked Tedashii to the office whispered something in the principal's ear, leaving him shocked, but not too surprised. "Hmm? Well now this will be interesting. Tedashii!" The principal called Tedashii who was trying to sneak out.

Tedashii sighs and looks back, "Yeah Principal Kai?"

"There's one more request apparently our school's couch has assigned to our school's level 5 along with Tokiwadai's level 5 to speak a formal speech for the opening of the Daihasei Festival. He might not remember his speech so we want you to watch over him and help him rehearse, and help him prepare for the opening ceremony. And this is a demand as well too."

Tedashii sighs once more and scratches his head, "How did I get myself into this mess?"

Within a certain district two Esper students looks around the district for the sixth rank level 5 once more.

"It's useless! This is ridiculous. We went through plenty of places when we should have only needed to visit one anyways!"

"No way we're not even sure we got the seventh rank level 5's approval yet, we need to make sure we can play our cards safe, just in case the other group members failed on their search! Just because Yamane was too lazy and scared doesn't mean I am!"

The two knock on the door, that said Aihana Etsu, on the front. "Umm... mr. #6... sir. They continued to knock once more until a rock rolled over making the guy jump startled back.

"Dude!" His classmate said annoyed.

"Sorry."

"No you should be sorry." The two heard a voice from away as a delinquent appear with a malicious smile.

"Are you Mr. Etsu? The boy asked waving at the bandanna hoodie delinquent with slapping jeans and trace shoes who was also holding a metal high tech gear with emblem "CV".

"Yeah that's me, that's also Aihana Etsu as well."

"Wut?" The students turned around to see a big delinquent with chains on his jeans swung at them the boys flung back then got defensive as more delinquent looking kids started circling the two boys. "Stay back, we're Espers!"

"Oh no, go ahead that's what we want anyways," The boy pulled out a remote control and a odd large tech frisbee hover above them.

"Sorry we're late, that's just how TARDY works, and that's how Aihana Etsu works."

"Tsk! You're not Aihana Etsu!"

"You're right! We're Aihana Etsu!"

The name Aihana Etsu is the first to make a move...


	16. Chapter 8 - A Certain Tree for CV & AS

Tedashii walks through the school hallway towards the cafeteria as students around him gossips about him.

"Yeah that's him, he's Tedashii Hamasaki, I heard he's hanging on by a thread."

"Dropping out right before one of the board of directors shows up. He really got some balls."

"I heard that he's paying the principal to help him cut corners."

"I heard the only reason he came back because his new girlfriend made him."

Tedashii looked over to the gossip but as kids his age walked past him. Surrounded by gossips around him looking left and right until a flash of light flashed between his eyes and a sudden voice echoed as a curse dream.

"You think you can go back to school and have a normal life after the wrong you done?! You killed me!! Haha they're right you know. Your a fucking monster bitch that deserves what's coming to ya you pip squeak Guinea pig rat!"

Tedashii quickly turned around to the sound of that last voice but to his imagination he was hallucinating.

"So weird, I thought they said he's the smart ass bastard."

The bell for lunch rang, and Tedashii sat down under a tree that he relaxed for peace, every other school day with the rooftop being the other spot. He laid back against the bark of the tree and opened up his bento box. Back then Tedashii never bothered trying to make friends, the past events of his life he focused his time trying to improve his Esper ability to all means to trying to destroy Academy City with his new found hatred. The ones who have tried to get close, he pushes them away and tries to avoid them at all cost. No one could break the formula to his heart but that's when she came around.

Ever since that scarlet red hair girl snuck into his life the path to rip everything of science apart with a virus was invaded, by that girl. The troubles he was going through here was nothing to him as long as he can graduate so he can make a formula for the ideal life for that girl.

"I will be the hero that protects the girl at the end, And the name Code Vader that the dark side gave me will be the name that fights with the light. However I might have exaggerated that last part." Tedashii mumbles to himself upon the tree." Two students stare at him talking to himself and continue gossiping about him. Tedashii shook his head then took a bite of his meal and closed his eyes. "It's not like I actually considered being some her—o..."

"Hyaaaaiiiii!!" Tedashii opened his eyes to see a girl standing above him where he could see magical powered kanamin design panties with one leg above flexible enough to her foot next to her head. Drifted her foot down performing an axe kick at Tedashii. Tedashii flinched for the worst, closing his eyes shut once more. He felt not an inch of pain as he slightly opened one eye to the girl with shoulder length black hair, light sea green eyes as their eyes met locked to each other. After her foot purposefully missed hitting the bark aside of him. "Just kidding!" The girl said with a grin smile.

"Tch!" Tedashii came to his senses to realize it was Li Mei Xiaodan. "Rainbow head what the hell you want?!" Tedashii said, annoyed with a flustered blushing face.

"Nah Hahaha!" Li Mei laughs uncontrollably as if she was evil. "Tedashii Hamasaki!! I see you were hiding from me, but I know what you've been up to." She announced moving aside and sitting next to him. Tedashii glare wondering does she realize he can't stand her. "You've been trying to gain some stat improvement for your defense base and special defense points! Trying to hide your secret relaxing training art are Yoouuuuu!!! To increase your level to get up ahead of me but that won't happen because I will be doing that as well!"

"Well, if so you have to shut up then!" Tedashii said sarcastically, puzzled by whatever she was talking about. Trying to go back to his meal, he notices the girl face close up into his personal space.

"It's that a special nutrient that increases your stats for a temporary time?! That would probably raise attack, Esper points, Defense points, but if you ask me, instead of focusing on your defense base status you should really focus on your attack status and combat skill technique only. You're really not good in close range combat. I've observed your lackluster performance. You can't rely on your intelligence to hold you forever, you know."

"Do you watch everything I do?" Tedashii said looking away from and scooting away from her.

Li Mei slides closer to him sitting so close that he can smell her perfume. Tedashii blushes covering his face with his hand as students look and pass by.

Is that Aura Storm and Tedashii sitting at a tree?

"Yeah I think it is! Tête-à-tête there actually sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Literally!!"

Tedashii looked back up to Li Mei who met at close range causing his flustered blushing face to heat up more. "Hey! Can you like back off Rainbow head! people are staring and it's the worst time for you to be coming around!"

"Why are you calling me rainbow head all of a sudden?" Li Mei asks tilting her head and getting even more close, so close that their lips almost touch. "You've dropped out then came back all of a sudden acting all different, it can't be true is it?"

"Huh?" Tedashii said, stretching away his face further back from her. "What are you talking about? What's with you? You're being weird."

"Do you have a girlfriend or not?!" She quickly asks, interrupting him. Tedashii paused as his mind thought about Hisoka. He thought about strangling and killing em, but knowing that Hisoka is a level 3 esper that would just kick his ass in the end.

"Damn it! Dat Little Snitch Rabbit! I'll kill em. Ow that damn brat lucky he's stronger than me. Look Hisoka goes around making up crap alright, it's just nothing but a misunderstanding!"

"Oh really!! Yes! Hahahaha!" Li Mei said jumping up off Tedashii as she almost wanted to start dancing.

"What's so awesome about that!" Tedashii said, annoyed.

"It would mess up your training that's all..." Li Mei awkwardly said jumping back to her senses. "And you have to get stronger alright so our promise can be decided!"

"Tch, whatever..." Tedashii saids scratching his head. All he could think of was what's up with this girl. It wasn't just Akahana, Tedashii to himself has failed the formula known as girls. They were all different, and some of their actions made no sense to him. He was someone that scientific had to understand the concept to deal and act and modify the outcome that was Tedashii's style, however from most individuals that know girls, it was said they work and think by what is called emotions to what he was told by a certain pervert with spiky blond hair and shades a long time ago.

Emotions are biological states associated with the nervous system... brought on by neurophysiological changes variously associated with thoughts, feelings, behavioural responses, and a degree of pleasure or displeasure. Emotion is often intertwined with mood, temperament, personality, disposition, creativity and motivation. There is currently no scientific consensus on a definition so he's stuck dealing with misleading formulas and because of that, girls are scary to him. Tedashii though, so if he couldn't understand a normal girl, what good is there understanding a crazy trigger happy Esper like Li Mei Xiaodan?

"Hey Tedashii are you even listening to me!!? Say something!!" Li Mei said releasing and emitting aura that sports a crystalline aura with hues of animated rainbow color blend, being red as it's base color. She released a beaming laser coming from below up. Tedashii barely dodge her attack with a glimpse of almost losing his entire life.

"Something!" Tedashii said, jumping back away from the girl who's crystalline aura fades away.

"Hey?" Li Mei said tilting her head surprised he didn't bring his weapon with him. "Where's your black malice thingy."

"..." Tedashii pause and then shrugs scratching his head. "...I- I guess I forgot it. "

"What!? But you go no where without it! Who are you? You can't be Tedashii Hamasaki!!"

Swat*

Tedashii sighs looking at the bento that he was eating now under Li Mei's foot. "Tch thanks a lot!"

"Oh... opps. Guess your gonna be hungry huh?" Li Mei look back and forth from the bento and Tedashii, dumb founded.

"You think?!"

"I'll have to make up for that huh?" She said pulling out her foot out of her shoe and wipes the shoe against the ground.

"..." Tedashii pauses and starts scratching his head again. "Just forget it I'll-"

"I'll buy you some food and we can sit together!" Li Mei announces putting her shoe back in and pointing at Tedashii dramatically.

"Huh?"

"You just seem a little too lonely, is it... Tedashii Hamasaki has no friends!?"

"... Tch! We're done here!" Tedashii announces picking up his school bag.

"Oww crap! Sorry Tedashii!!"

"Huh?" Tedashii looked at his bag and realized there was a burned mark left on it. "Tch got damn it I should report you every time you use your damn annoying Esper ability!"

"Wshh!! Please don't tell anyone of what I just did to you... hehe I forgot I'm tryna not go around using my Esper ability too much at the moment!"

"Oh really? Am I a joke to you or is this a prank?"

" No I'm serious!" Li Mei said jumping on his back. "You see I've been trying out for Judgement and I got really lucky, there gonna let me do a test pretty soon, and I'll finally become an official protector of Academy City!!"

"... Judgement?" Tedashii said continuously, trying to yank the Esper off of him.

"That's right." Li Mei said with a focus peering stare. "Not too long ago a day or two ago a certain teleport jumper got harmed during duty giving me the moment I've been waiting for."

"I see." More students pass by whispering causing Tedashii to sweat bullets. "All right! Are they right!! Just get the hell away from me!"

"Okay..." Li Mei let Tedashii go as he started walking away from the tree.

Li Mei appeared on the side of him walking next to him. "Man what now?!"

"I just realized I left my phone with Jeong-Min!"

"Huh okay and that's your problem."

"Yeah but... I need my phone for GPS!"

"Where are you going with this?!"

"Today I'm supposed to go to the Judgement branch 121! And you gotta help me find her before then!"

"Why don't you just ask the teachers or something?!"

"I don't wanna get her into such trouble just for my phone. I don't want the teachers to assume anything either."

"Oh really... because you didn't mind the crap that happened just a few minutes ago."

"Hmm?"

"Tch never mind. This is too ridiculous I'm pretty sure you can find her on your own anyways, and besides what could she possibly be doing besides attending class anyways?"

"Uh, okay..." Li Mei's head drops completely down as a tear slowly begins to drift from her eye to her cheek. Tedashii looks back at her in disbelief that she was really hurt by his decline. He then thought back on a certain Judgement boy telling him he was a jerk back at the shopping center.

"Damn it..." Tedashii mumbles to himself, and thinks maybe she has alternative reasons. "Geez fine just give me a break already!"

"Alright let's get da moving!! Hahahaha!!" Li Mei said with a teardrop disappearing instantly jumping with enthusiasm.

"What the hell where you just pretend?!!"

In a certain district four girls walked together, one being the level 5 Mikoto Misaka, Ren Hiroto, a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair Wearing medium length skirt. And another small girl who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes with a headband made out of artificial flowers.

"Saten, Uiharu... you guys alright?" Misaka asks looking back at them and checking for bruises.

"It's fine, before you arrive some other Esper shows up and is like guts this! Guts that! Then a colorful explosion occurred after he made a punch. It was amazing!" Saten said thrilled and excited over the certain incident that occurred during a fight going on by two cheerleader groups. "Then you came, you stole the show with your amazing railgun blast! To see it from up close!"

"Eh..." Misaka said fidgeting. "Umm... I'm sorry, that was a little too close."

"You save them didn't you?!" Ren said looking at Misaka annoyed, "So why are you apologizing! Your friends thank you too, so stop being so goodly good and take the thanks."

"Hey, that's rude for you to say!" Saten tilts her head looking at Ren. "You're from Tokiwadai as well?"

"Hmph well, I'll have to say I'm pretty amazing I know." Ren saids cartoonishly getting big headed. "And not only am I a student but I'm an elite class Esper."

"So you're level 4 so cool!"

"Eh..." Ren pauses nervously shaken at her claim. "Well I wouldn't say..."

"What's your Esper ability?"

"... Um.."

"Oh yeah! You said you wanted to make an attack better than my railgun." Misaka recalls with a smile.

"Well...I said that didn't I..."

"You got any ideas? I'm actually interested in your challenge."

"Eh..." Ren frozen up about how Misaka would zap her fry and gulp at the thought, sweating as her head cartoonishly shrinks back. "Didn't I tell you not Yet!!"

"Oh, I see... you need help."

"...Help?"

"Yeah, your ability was it?" Misaka and Saten said getting close to Ren which made the level 3 Esper blush.

Uiharu stares deeply at her phone, not paying attention to the group of girls. An unknown number sent a text message and she read, saying "ARE YOU OKAY." The text with a double space as whoever texted this rush the message even accidentally writing it in caps. "I wonder why he always has a new number..." Uiharu mumbles.

But suddenly with a shameless little Saten flips Uiharu's skirt up in public. "Uiharu!!"

"Yeeee Kkkkkk!!!" Uiharu squealed and cried out dropping her phone and pulling down her big skirt. "Saten-San!!!"

"Tete," Saten giggles leaving Misaka and Ren behind Saten in fear of her power in shame. "Pay attention you been like that for a while now after Kuroko's incident."

"Yeah, but I help, so I must take some sort of responsibility." Uiharu said, picking up the phone.

And besides, someone mysterious appeared that day... what did he mean anyways when he said he would save her... was it him.

"Hey you guys there's something I have to do I'll be back."

"Huh?" Misaka tilts her head a little concerned.

"I'm sorry, just go on without me..." Uiharu said with a soft pitch, running off.

"Oh, Uiharu... she must really be talking it pretty hard... But Kuroko will be fine, right Misaka?" Saten asked, looking at Misaka who was frowning as well as Saten.

"I hope so..."


End file.
